More Than Words
by anoceaninthesun
Summary: "Are we really gonna pretend this is a surprise? Because none of you are acting upset about this stupid law, ya know!" Post war setting in which team 7's dynamics change yet again. To Naruto's dismay, everyone but him saw it coming. Poly!Team 7 centric. Ignores Epilogue/Canon Divergence
1. PAKKUN!

**I wrote this because the images of team 7 on google would** _ **not stop**_ **and they have no right looking that cute together, honestly. How can anyone who likes any one member of Team 7 not ship them together?! I'm not sure. If I had an OT4+ this would likely be it.**

 **I think, for now at least, these will be connected drabbles (not really quite one-shots)/ snapshots into the more domestic lives of team 7 following the war. If you've got domestic headcanons you wanna see let's hear 'em while I'm taking suggestions.**

 **If you don't like the idea of polyandry relationships, then don't read.**

 **If you're fine with that but hate Haruno Sakura, also don't read.**

 **Non-canon pairs (except for the SasuSaku) and side pairs featured.**

 **Flamers not welcome.**

 **I don't own Naruto—no duh.**

 **Also I do not own songs or lyrics used.**

 **Summary** : Team 7 has a bond that's transcended words. They know they belong to each other; it's unspoken. But thanks to a new law, the world knows it too. A series of snapshots that show the evolution of Team 7's dynamics after war, the momentous, the mundane, and the inevitable shift that changes everything.

* * *

 _This whole world will take me down_

 _Without you standing by my side_

 _My side_

 _You're holding onto me_

 _You're making everything inside_

 _Come alive_ – "Beating My Heart"; Jon McLaughlin

Sakura sighed deeply in contentment. Kakashi's apartment, which she had only been to maybe twice now, was surprisingly nice. Tidy, for one—something Naruto's wasn't—and spacious enough for the whole team to gather comfortably.

Her teammates, Sasuke included, were sprawled around her in various states of relaxation. None of them looked particularly like the trained and deadly warriors they were known to be on the battlefield. She herself knew that in her tight green shorts, yellow t-shirt, and red vest she looked just as much like a civilian as the rest of them.

Sai's civilian clothes weren't that far from his normal outfit, though. Maybe the tight black clothes provided a sense of familiarity that brought comfort. He was still getting used to being his own person that was fully in control of himself, after all. Having acted on Danzo's behalf as an emotionless soldier for as long as he could remember, Sakura felt Sai had more than earned his freedom after the year he'd been on Team 7.

And after the war, they'd _all_ more than earned _this_. Simple moments lounging around with nothing in particular to do. Sakura and Sai shared the couch; she was doing what she considered light reading—" _Nu-uh, that's practically a dictionary Sakura-chan!_ "—her legs resting across Sai's lap as he studied her recently painted toes, lightly stroking the soles of her feet unconsciously. Kakashi was with Yamato in the kitchen, their light-hearted conversation drifting to her as Yamato prepared drinks.

Naruto was dozing on the plush carpet, using one of Kakashi's ninken as a pillow. Luckily, the big mastiff, aptly named Bull, seemed not to mind. And Sasuke, their wayward teammate, had decided at long last to return to Konoha. Of course, his return did not come without repercussions. He had done a lot of _no-no's_ while he was a rogue.

In the heat of the moment on the battlefield, she had simply been hit with an overwhelming surge of relief and happiness and maybe even some nostalgia, to be fighting alongside Sasuke again. But when the threat had passed and the dust had cleared, reality sank in quickly for Sakura. Sasuke was no longer the young boy who left them, full of anger and frustration but without the true capacity to take a life.

He was a young man who had hurt people, some innocent and some not. He had a lot to answer for, and she wasn't in a position to object that he be held accountable. Especially since, deep down she felt wary of him. Sure, he seemed to have gotten it all out of his system, but her trust in him was frayed, and it would take time to fully mend.

For Naruto's sake, she could put her own feelings aside momentarily, but at some point things would need to be addressed before he could be fully accepted back into the fold. Currently, Sakura was on guard, hoping that things would work out but fully prepared that they may not. Sasuke was never one to be kept somewhere he didn't want to be.

The Uchiha had swallowed his pride and given himself over to the judgement of the Hokage. Currently he was basically on lock-down until further notice, living with Kakashi and under the direct surveillance of ANBU. His dojutsu had been sealed indefinitely, a condition of the counsel—aged, belligerent bags of wind that they were. Attempting to activate any ocular powers would cause him excruciating, debilitating pain from what Tsunade had explained to her. Then, there was the fact that he had been told that he was stuck with simple C and D-rank missions doled out at the Hokage's convenience, assignments a shinobi of Sasuke's caliber had long since outgrown.

It was further insult to injury for the proud Uchiha; but Sasuke was smart enough to understand it was a test to see how far he'd be willing to comply and how serious he was about seeking penance. And so he accepted the conditions without argument. Was he happy? Sakura highly doubted it. But these were the prices paid for his actions.

Sakura's green eyes slowly found the hunched form of her former teammate on the carpet in a meditative pose, several safe feet from the snoozing blond. Sasuke sat pensively on the floor, looking to be in a deep state of contemplation. Maybe he was just trying to ignore Naruto's snoring though.

Either way, a shaky peace had returned to them with the end of the war and reunion of Team 7, both old and new.

"Are you content?" Sai asked quietly, still studying her light green toenails.

Sakura glanced at the dark-haired artist and he slowly lifted his head. His dark eyes, normally blank, were watching her intently. Sakura smiled slightly. "I…yeah, I think this is the first time I'd be able to use that word in a while. What about you?" For someone who had been in ROOT, that was a loaded question. Not so long ago Sai wouldn't have even understood the concept.

Sakura watched as his struggled to piece together his feelings and put them into words. "If you had asked me that a year ago, I'm not sure I would have known what to say. But, being a member of this team has taught me so much in a short time. I now understand bonds. And with the bonds of Team 7 repaired, you and Naruto are both happy. I…It makes me happy too." Sakura sat up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a hug.

Sai had come such a long way in a year. Feeling their happiness as his own. That would've been inconceivable before.

It was at that moment that the two sensei entered the room, Yamato holding a wooden tray with mugs of tea, and Kakashi with a plate of freshly made riceballs.

The silver-haired jonin nudged Naruto with his foot as he walked by. "Up you go,"

Naruto grumbled sleepily, burrowing his face further into Bull's side, much to the large dog's amusement. Locking eyes with Kakashi, who winked at the ninken, Bull's drooping face stretched into a sagging grin. Standing slowly with the blond still sprawled across his back, the dog began bucking around, much like his namesake. Naruto opened his eyes with a yelp, clinging to the mastiff for dear life.

"I'm up! I'm up! Somebody get me off this thing!" he cried.

He could hear Kakashi and Yamato chuckling and Sakura's more feminine giggle. He turned to her in betrayal and noticed even Sai was smirking at him.

"Alright, I think he's had enough." Kakashi said. Instantly, the dog came to an abrupt stop that sent the blond flying off his back.

Unfortunately, he landed directly in Sasuke's lap, something the Uchiha was far from happy about. Naruto, his face planted into his teammate's groin, groaned, lifting himself up. "Thanks for breaking my fall." he grinned stupidly.

"Get. Off." Sasuke growled, quick to shove the blond away with a huff.

"Well. Now that we're all up, how about some tea?" Yamato smiled, carefully passing everyone a cup. "The weather's perfect for it." True to his words, the Fire Country, and thus Konoha, was now fully immersed in fall. November had come without much notice. Everyone was too preoccupied with finishing the repairs to the village following Pein's assault that had been put on hold with the announcement of the war. Suddenly leaves were changing color and the air had a crisp feel.

Walking through the village had become somewhat scenic.

"Naruto! Don't hog those!" Sakura scolded, slapping the blonde's hand away as he tried to take all the rice balls. "You can have _two_ but everyone else has to eat some you know."

"Aw Sakura! That nap made me work up an appetite!" Naruto complained.

"How can doing absolutely nothing exert any energy?" Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke.

"Oh like you can talk!" Naruto huffed, biting aggressively into his snack. "You've been here all day too!"

"Actually, Sasuke and I did a little training earlier." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled cheerfully. For whatever reason, even with the recent absence of his Sharingan, Kakashi kept the habit of wearing his headband slanted to cover one eye.

"What?!" Naruto squawked indignantly. "You trained without me?"

Kakashi looked away sheepishly. "Well, you were so cute sleeping there and—"

"Cut the crap!" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto," Sakura sighed, calmly sipping her tea. She'd have to get Yamato's recipe later. It was delicious. "If it'll keep you from whining for the rest of the day, I'll train with you later."

This instantly appeased the blond as he turned to his female teammate with sparkling eyes of gratitude. "R-Really?" he blubbered, crawling closer to her. "J-just the two of us?"

Sakura blinked. Was he trying to take advantage of this and call it a date? "Sure, why not?" Even so, she relented.

"Yosh!" Naruto fist pumped. "I get to be alone with Sakura-chan!" He gave Sasuke a smug grin. "All you got was training with Kaka-sensei."

The Uchiha narrowed his dark eyes dangerously as the blonde gloated.

"Kaka-sensei?" Kakashi repeated, perplexed.

"Yes. Naruto and Ugly have been calling you that for a while." Sai supplied, smiling innocently.

"I-I see." Kakashi nodded.

Yamato smirked, elbowing him. "Cute. You've got a nickname now, senpai."

"They have one for you as well, taicho." Sai continued.

"Really?" Kakashi asked curiously. Though no one had seen it, he had already eaten his rice balls, and his cup of tea was half empty. "Let's hear it."

"Well…" Naruto began.

"S-Sai!" Sakura hissed, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Hm?" Yamato leaned in, "It's not anything _bad_ , _is it_?" By this point he had pulled out his flashlight from nowhere and made the face that always freaked Naruto out. It worked. Naruto jumped into Sakura's arms with a squeal, causing her to topple over onto Sai unexpectedly. Blushing furiously from the middle of the dog pile Naruto caused, Sakura groaned, shoving the blonde off.

"Geez! Give somebody a warning, would ya?" Sakura huffed, trying to avoid looking at Sai as she lifted herself up. One of his arms had rested loosely around her lower back, and his touch was acutely warm against the bare strip of skin where her shirt rode up.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with clear annoyance. "Dobe…" he mumbled.

"What was that?!" Naruto roared, already recovered.

"Boys, boys…settle down." Kakashi attempted. He managed to effectively grab Naruto and sit on him before he could tackle Sasuke. Their years of separation and the tension between them before the war had only seemed to make both of them more anxious to pick up where they left off regarding their rivalry. However, Sasuke spoke even less than he used to. When he did speak they were almost always insults directed at Naruto.

Sai watched with interest as Naruto attempted to reach Sasuke, despite Kakashi literally pinning him down with his body weight. It didn't work as effectively as it once had when he had three young genin who he could almost crush just by sitting on them, but Naruto was still down nonetheless.

The Uchiha seemed entirely unconcerned by the threat of the blonde possibly retaliating, instead finishing up his tea and closing his eyes.

"I still would like to know what this nickname of mine is." Yamato looked at Sakura expectantly.

"I-It's nothing bad! Really!" Sakura said nervously. "J-Just…doriru gunso."

"Ah," Yamato's thin lips curled into a small smile. "A nickname I'll wear proudly then."

"We…thought you might." Sakura blushed slightly. She yelped suddenly as something cold and slightly wet pressed against her thigh. Yamato looked at her in confusion, until he noticed a small dog had appeared in the kunoichi's lap. One of Kakashi's ninken.

"Yo!" the dog greeted, lifting a paw.

"Pakkun!" Sakura picked the dog up and held him in front of her face. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah, sorry about that…" he sighed. "It's just…it's din-din time and Kakashi's kind of in the middle of something. You might feeding us?" He pointed toward the small hallway near the living room, and Sakura could see six more heads peeking around the corner pleadingly. Bull had lumbered over from the corner he'd been resting in to stare at her.

"Uh…"

"Would you, Sakura?" Kakashi asked sweetly. "It'd help a lot. Naruto still hasn't settled down…"

"Let me at 'im!" the blonde cried from under his sensei.

"Right." She set Pakkun down and stood with a nod. The dogs gave murmurs of delight, coming out of the hallway with tails wagging. "I guess I should take my cup to the kitchen anyway."

"Sakura." She was surprised as Sasuke stood gracefully. "I'll come too."

She was aware she was gaping, and slowly closed her mouth. "T-Thanks."

They wordlessly collected everyone's cups and took them into the small kitchen, a procession of dogs following. After Sakura had rinsed the cups in the sink she turned to Pakkun, expecting the little pug to take charge as usual.

"It's up there." He pointed to a large bag of kibble above the fridge. Her eyes widened when she saw the brand. This was pricey stuff from what Kiba had once told her. Kakashi certainly treated his dogs well.

Sakura easily pulled it down and the dogs eagerly lined up near their respective bowls. It was then that she noticed each dog had his own bowl with his name written on it in Kakashi's handwriting.

' _How cute!_ ' She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Don't forget the beef cuts." One of the dogs reminded. He was standing in front of a bowl that said " _Bisuke_ ".

"B-Beef cuts?" Sakura asked.

"Well we're ninken. You didn't think kibble alone would do it, did you?" answered another dog standing in front of a bowl that said " _Akino_ ".

"Kakashi gives you kibble _and_ beef cuts?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Of course," Pakkun answered solemnly.

"Well, okay…"

Sasuke, who she had almost forgotten was in the room, pulled the door of the fridge open, and sure enough, there were pre-chopped beef cuts in a large bowl, covered in plastic wrap.

"Mm…" Pakkun licked his lips, stubby tail wagging. "Lay it on me already!"

"I-I guess if this is what they normally eat…" Sakura trailed off, using the scoop she found in the bag to try and ration an appropriate amount of food into each dog's bowl. Pakkun's bowl was the smallest, so she gave him the least. Bull's was naturally the largest, so he got the most. She gave the other dogs medium-portions.

"Hey, you're an Uchiha, right?" asked the dog standing by the bowl that said " _Shiba_ ".

" 'Course he is! Look at 'im! It's the same Uchiha whelp from Kakashi's team all those years ago." The dog named Uhei snorted.

Shiba moved a little closer to Sasuke, sniffing his foot. "So it is." The dog nodded to himself. "Anyway, rare meat's not really my taste. How about a little fire jutsu to cook this thing a little."

Sakura wasn't sure Sasuke would comply. She reached out to take the bowl from him. "Um, it's fine, Sasuke. I can just put it on the stove for a mi—"

Her eyes widened as she watched Sasuke breathe a small amount of fire over the meat, cooking it instantly. Sasuke followed up by sliding a portion of meat onto each dog's serving of kibble.

"Mm…fresh kobe steak!" Guruko commented as they all attacked their meals ravenously.

Pakkun at least had the courtesy to turn to them and dip his head. "Thanks kids, you're lifesavers." He turned away and began tucking in.

Sakura chuckled as she watched them. Their tails were whipping furiously as they ate, looking no different than ordinary dogs excited for a good meal. She turned to the man leaning against the small table as she put the kibble back above the fridge. "Thanks for that. You know, cooking it for them. They really seem to be enjoying it."

Sasuke glanced at the nin hounds behind him as they chowed down noisily, slurping, chewing and crunching.

"Anything to get away from Naruto's yammering."

Ah. She should have figured as much.

"Well anyway, I wouldn't have been able to cook it for them so quickly, so thanks."

"Hn."

There was an air of awkward silence that curled around them after that, in which Sakura tried to decide if she should attempt to restart the conversation or leave it as it was and slip out of the room.

Her train of thought was broken as she heard Naruto's ranting start up again. "She's been in there with the teme for a long time! What if he's doing something weird?! I'm gonna go check—" Naruto came barging through the door, Kakashi with a firm grip on his black t-shirt.

"Sorry about him. He _insisted_ we had to rescue poor Sakura from Sasuke's villainous intentions."

Sakura sighed while Sasuke grunted. "I'm not _you_ , dobe. You're not even subtle."

"Yeah, well at least—"

"Wait a minute," Kakashi cut off another argument at the pass. "Why are…the dogs eating the beef I put aside for dinner?"

Sakura gaped and Sasuke turned to the man with a finely arched brow.

"W-What?" Sakura spluttered. "But they said—" She glared at them, but they continued to eat innocently as if they were normal dogs who couldn't understand.

Most of all she was upset and disappointed in the small leader of the pack, who she had trusted at his word. _'PAKKUN!'_

* * *

 **Just an introduction into the domestic side of Team 7 but like I said…it's the focus of this particular fic. At the end of this chapter I'll have a headcanon I or maybe someone else, gave me that will be featured in this story.**

 **Also, in this fic, Sasuke will receive an ongoing form of punishment that does not amount to a slap on the wrist. Why? Because I'm not a Sasuke sympathizer and so the way things turned out in canon with him basically being totally pardoned and then taking a "trip of atonement" or whatever you wanna call it, is BS to me. :/ People can say whatever they want but Sasuke only got off clean because as Kishimoto has long-since admitted, Sasuke is among his favorite characters, you have only to read or watch Naruto to see that. So if for whatever reason this puts you off—I know some people who are fiercely protective of Canon!Sasuke and his decisions and I won't pretend to understand why—then maybe you shouldn't read. I'm not going to say it'll be full out assault on his character, just that I'm taking a different approach to how that went down.**

 **The "nickname" they gave Yamato means drill sergeant, because of how strict he is with training.**

 **Headcanon Established: Kakashi's ninken all live with him and there are dog bowls with each of their names on them in his kitchen.**

 **Please** _ **review.**_


	2. Grocery Shopping Made Counterproductive

**Ok, so I told myself I was stepping away from my fics for a while due to personal reasons and that is still happening. It won't be forever just until I can clear my head. However, I wanted to do another chapter on this because I had a flickering bit of sudden inspiration. I think I should mention this might be slow build-ish. I mean not dragged out but not a relationship by chapter 3 either. Just a head's up.**

 **Also to the Guest that said I should focus on updating my other stories…um, who says I'm not? It's nice that you think you can dictate to me what order I update. :/ I see a lot of writers on here that have twice as many stories as I do going all at the same time. And not all of them finished either. Do people complain about that? Nope. And they shouldn't. Personally, I update what I feel like updating when I feel like updating it or when I get the inspiration.**

 **On a slightly related note, my muse is kind of flip-flopping on me lately so I'm trying to recapture my stride with a project I've been wanting to do for a while (which is this). Lately I've had a lot going on in real life and I think it's effecting my writing. Sad but it happens sometimes. It sucks when you feel so "blah" about your hobbies.**

 **Anyway, please review. It'd mean a lot.**

 **Oh! And I am leaning away from doing yaoi in this story. I was on the fence about whether I would include it but I don't think I will. Hope no one is terribly disappointed. So as of right now, there's no yaoi planned. Just close platonic male friendships. I mean sometimes things write themselves though, so who knows.**

 **So far pairings are as follows:**

 **Team 7 is one pair. In the end it'll be SasuSaku/NaruSaku/SaiSaku/KakaSaku and possibly YamaSaku? Because this is a poly dynamic story. More to be explained on that later.**

 **Possibility of some ShikaIno as well but so far that's all I've got planned.**

 **If there's a ship you'd like to see (that doesn't involve a character already included in one of the ships above) then I can try to work it in. Team 7 is of course the focus though.**

 **There is also canon divergence in that certain characters that are canonly dead are alive, and certain characters that are canonly alive are dead in my fic.**

* * *

 _Let it slide_

 _Let your troubles fall behind you_

 _Let it shine_

 _Until you feel it all around you_

 _And I don't mind_

 _If it's me you need to turn to_

 _We'll get by_

 _It's the heart that really matters in the_

 _end_ — "Little Wonders"; Rob Thomas

"I can't believe I was tricked by a bunch of greedy dogs!" Sakura ranted for the twelfth time or so. Luckily, Kakashi being Kakashi had taken it in stride and made his "naughty dogs" apologize for taking advantage of her. They had admitted they'd been feeling mischievous and had wanted to see if they'd get away with it, but seemed genuinely sorry when they apologized.

" _Honestly, it was too good to pass up though! You chose a nice cut, Kakashi!_ " Akino had complimented, and if dogs could do a thumbs up he likely would have been.

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei understood, didn't he? It's not like he was mad." Naruto, who had decided to accompany on her self-imposed errand, tried to reassure her.

"No, he wasn't…" she sighed. She was being harder on herself than her old teacher had been. He's stroked her hair with a smile—covered by the mask of course—and told her he'd make something else.

All the same, Sakura insisted she go to the store and replace the meat, with her money, as it had been her blunder. "But I won't feel right about it until I make it up to him. So I've decided, I'll make him dinner tonight!"

"What?" Naruto gaped, "Sakura-chan you don't have to go that far. Just get some meat from the bargain bin and drop it off on his doorstep or something."

"Naruto, that's very disingenuous." Sakura huffed.

"Dis…wha?"

"Insincere." Sai supplied, smiling as usual.

"How'd you know that?" Naruto turned to Sai with a glare. It was bad enough when he felt dumb in front of Sakura but it really sucked that Sai had decided to tag along and Sakura had agreed.

"He reads."

"I read."

His teammates answered flatly.

"Well so do I!" Naruto defended himself as the trio entered the grocery store and Sakura grabbed a small basket to put on her arm.

"Gomen Naruto-kun but ah, the instructions of ramen don't seem like…adequate material." Sai said sympathetically.

Naruto made an X motion with his arms. "No, no, no! I mean I read scrolls and stuff too! When I met Mom, she said we're good at fuinjutsu!" Naruto told them proudly. "I've been at the library tryin' to find ways to learn it…"

"Wow, so that's what you've been up to." Sakura was thoroughly impressed. "Shikamaru told me he saw you there, but I was thinking you might be trying to check out naughty books again…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sakura-chan!" Naruto huffed. "And I told you that wasn't _me_. That was Konohamaru henged as me!"

"I'm sorry Naruto. You're right that I should know you better by now. You've really grown up, and it's good you want to learn more about the Uzumaki's techniques." An idea struck her then. "You know…maybe there's more information about that in the Hokage's library! I mean, the First Hokage's wife was an Uzumaki, you know."

Sakura loved the way Naruto's eyes lit up. They were already such a beautiful shade of blue, but when he was excited they shined like sapphires. "Wow! That means Granny's got Uzumaki blood too! Why'd she never say anything?!"

"She mentioned it once when she was drunk…she doesn't talk much about her family or past any other time." Sakura shrugged. "Anyway, the library is usually off limits to anyone but Hokage's, but I'm sure she'd be willing to let you come check the books out. If there are any."

Naruto fist pumped. "Alright! I'm gonna learn fuinjutsu soon, just you wait Mom!"

Sakura smiled slightly. People were staring at them in wonder, as if watching celebrities. That had been happening a lot lately. It was becoming awkward. Seemingly sensing her discomfort, Sai gently took her free hand and tugged her toward the fresh produce. Sakura silently sent him a look of gratitude.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, crowding in close behind her as they walked. Sakura knew there was a pout on his face without looking. It wasn't so much because Sai got to hold her hand, but that he wasn't included.

"Alright, first step is replacing the meat." Sakura checked the packed meat lying raw and ready to be bought there on the chilled table. "I'm looking for a piece without too much white—that's the fat."

"That reminds me, shouldn't the teme be here too? He's the one that cooked it!" Naruto grumbled as he picked up a packaged piece of meat for inspection. "Gizzards…?" he read curiously.

Sakura blanched. "Naruto put that down."

He dropped it obediently like it'd scalded him. Seeing his frightened puppy face, she sighed, touching a hand to his cheek. "Sorry, guess I should have specified. We want kobe steak. It's fine if it's not pre-chopped. I can do that when we get back to Kakashi's place."

"Eh? You don't trust him to do that himself?" the blonde asked, pushing aside several cuts of meat that weren't what Sakura was looking for.

"Well, if I'm going to feed all of us I figured I should be the one to help, you know?"

"Ah, is it time for a team dinner?" Sai asked. His tone was neutral, but his eyes betrayed him.

Sakura chuckled at the gleam that was practically in his dark eyes. "You're pretty excited, aren't you? Yeah, it's been a while. Haven't had one since a few weeks after we all got back and that was at a sushi place. I'd like to cook everyone a decent meal, if Kakashi lets me use his kitchen."

Naruto huffed, "Bah, you know he will. He can't say no to free food!"

Sai smiled one of his usual smiles. "Are you speaking for Kakashi or yourself?"

"Oi!" Sakura tittered at their light banter. They weren't much help, but she had allowed them to come along more so for the company. The war had done a great job illustrating how important these boys that were quickly becoming men, were to her. She'd nearly lost them all at some point. Her mind's eye took her back to manually pumping Naruto's heart, desperately praying it would be enough.

Looking at him now, glaring at Sai and snatching a _t-bone_ —because they weren't really listening apparently—steak from the artist's pale hands, it was hard to believe how close he'd been to death's door.

As expected of someone with his vigor, he had recovered incredibly. Though that hadn't stopped her from running test after test as soon as they were back in Konoha and she had full access to the hospital. Sai, Kakashi, Yamato and Sasuke had gotten a similar mother hen treatment, until she was satisfied. Complain though they may—mostly Naruto though—none of them were about to drop dead on her as long as she was their teammate _and_ physician.

Finding a cut of beef she was satisfied with, Sakura plucked it up and put it in the basket, walking off while her teammates continued to squabble. They'd come running after her the minute they realized she wasn't there.

She mentally ran through a list of what she needed for tonight's dinner, trying to gauge what Kakashi likely had in his kitchen and what she needed. ' _Even_ he _should have soy sauce, right?'_ Being a bachelor, she had an inkling that his pantries weren't as well stocked as her own. His fridge had been neat, but sparse in the way of food stuffs.

"Wait, Sakura!" Ah, Naruto had looked up and noticed she had moved on. His footsteps came pounding up to her, Sai's quieter steps following closely.

"You left us…" Sai stated.

She turned to them with a playful look. "I just thought you'd like some privacy to finish your lover's quarrel."

Naruto made a face. "Me and _this_ guy? I'd rather kiss Sasuke again!" he waved it off.

"Oh, there was a kiss already?" Sai questioned. Sakura's grin nearly broke her face. Naruto had just stepped in it this time. No way was Sai letting _that_ morsel go.

"An accidental one! Don't get any weird ideas, pervert!"

"Did you…enjoy it?" Sai pressed.

"I just said don't get weird ideas!"

Sai's contemplative face told Sakura it was already too late.

"Would you two like a private moment or—"

"Sakura-chan, cut it out!" Naruto's face had grown pretty red, and Sakura decided that was enough teasing for the moment.

"Haha! Sorry, sorry." In all honesty there'd be many disappointed women in Konoha if any of her teammates were unavailable. Sakura wasn't sure if Naruto realized how much his actions during the Pein attack and the war had increased his desirability. Then, this was the oblivious knucklehead who had never clued into why Hinata acted strangely around him, so it wouldn't be a surprise…

"A-Anyway, what else are you getting? I thought you just owed him a steak!" Naruto scratched his cheek, attempting to change the subject.

"So you're saying you're okay with all of us just having a piece of steak?" Sakura sighed dramatically. "And here I had planned to make a full meal…"

"Well, since you put it that way." Naruto perked up. "What are all the ingredients you need. I can help!"

Naruto's eagerness when it came to food, was endearing.

"Well, I doubt Kakashi has them so some shitake mushrooms, a head of bok choy, beef broth, a bag of long-grain rice, celery—" Sakura began ticking things off on her fingers.

"Slow down!" Naruto cried. "Alright, I know what to do," he quickly made three shadow clones.

"Let's help Sakura-chan with the list and we can all eat good!" Naruto's rallying cry seemed to work, because the clones cheered.

"Look, that's Naruto-san's shadow clone specialty, isn't it?!" Some of their fellow shoppers were clearly getting excited. Naruto the war hero was showing off his special trick! The young children especially were looking on eagerly.

' _Leave it to Naruto to draw an audience_ ,' Sakura rolled her eyes good-naturedly. At least the items would get picked up in half the time. "Alright, so I'll need bok choy, shitake mushrooms, two green onions and two red peppers, and some celery."

"I'll get that!" One of the clones volunteered, raising his hand.

"Can you remember it all though?" the pinkette asked curiously.

"Of course!" the Naruto clone nodded. "It's food!"

"Fair enough," Sakura shrugged.

"Hm, you go with him though." Naruto told another clone. The clone saluted its original and the two Naruto took off running for the fresh produce.

"What's next?" the original blond asked.

"And some long-grain rice,"

"Leave it to me!" The last clone confidently pointed a thumb at his chest.

Sakura didn't protest this time, figuring something that simple likely was something the clone really could remember.

"And I'll get the rest myself." Sakura concluded.

"I will help." Sai offered, coming along.

"Don't forget me!" Naruto followed behind his friends.

Twenty minutes later, the three teenagers had gotten everything Sakura said she needed, barring what the clones were sent to get. Naruto and Sai each stood carrying items Sakura couldn't fit in her little basket.

"Where are those clones of yours, Naruto?" Sakura sighed, half worried the clones were causing trouble.

"Should be here any second," the blond reassured casually, all three of them making their way for the check-out.

"It looks like that's one now." Sai looked in the opposite direction and two pairs of eyes followed his gaze. Sure enough, one of the clones was proudly carrying a bag of rice toward them. The only issue, was the hole in the bottom of the bag causing grains to fall on the floor, leaving a trail behind him.

"Oi, that bag's got a hole in it!" Naruto told the oblivious dopple-ganger.

"Eh, really?" Just as the second Naruto looked down to see that it did indeed have a hole in it, a familiar face came around the corner, reading a grocery list.

"Alright Akamaru, let's start with the—ah!" Sakura gasped as Inuzuka Kiba slipped on the rice and went flying, landing hard on his back.

She immediately rushed over.

"Wow, I see why he's not a cat person. He definitely didn't land on his feet…" Sakura shot Naruto a pointed glare for his remark. He shrugged sheepishly.

"Are you alright Kiba?" She kneeled beside him and helped him sit up, Akamaru nosing his master sympathetically.

"Uh yeah, I've had worse falls I guess." He returned, cracking one eye open to see a worried pinkette hovering over him. "Oh, it's you guys. Should have known Naruto was behind this. Still a walking disaster, eh?"

The blonde glared defiantly at the snub.

"Well, here. Let me heal your back." Before he could even react, Sakura had already placed a glowing green hand in the center of his back, and the persistent twinge of pain began fading away. His shoulders sagged at the soothing feeling of her chakra.

"Wow," the dog nin sighed in bliss. "That's some touch you got there. Some guy's gonna get the total package." Sakura blushed lightly, trying to ignore his flirty grin, but her teammates weren't as bashful about telling Kiba their feelings.

"Hey back off unless you wanna be flat on your ass again." Naruto warned, helping Sakura up as she finished. "Clean up on aisle…" Naruto glanced at the sign above the aisle. "Four!" he called, looking at Kiba. "And somebody should probably come get this rice off the floor too!"

All the same, several employees came dashing over when they saw the mess. One set up a caution sign while the other grabbed a broom and started sweeping. Both apologized profusely for the bag, even though Sakura assured them it was fine. She wondered if the star-struck look in their eyes meant they recognized them.

"Haha," Kiba mocked, standing and brushing himself off.

"Don't you have something to say?" Sakura asked the clone that had caused it all.

He nodded, just as annoyed by Kiba as his creator was. "Yeah, but not when you're around Sakura-chan!"

The annoyed kunoichi elbowed the clone, but not enough to make it disappear.

"Sorry…" Clone Naruto grumbled, clearly not meaning it. "I'm gonna go get another bag…"

"Make sure to check the bottom this time!" Sakura called after him.

It gave her a thumbs up over his shoulder.

"Well that's one, but what about the other two?" Sai asked.

"We're here!" They suddenly popped up, holding the vegetables Sakura had asked for.

Sakura was relieved. "Well at least you followed directions."

"So hey, what're you guys up to these days?" Kiba asked. He studied the veggies the clones were holding with furrowed brows. He couldn't believe Naruto would eat that stuff. But if anyone could get him to, it would be Sakura.

"Enjoying downtime, like everyone else." Sai answered, the lightheartedness from earlier gone. Sakura looked to her teammate in confusion. Was he…standing between her and Kiba suddenly?

"Is that so?" Kiba scoffed. "Well must be nice. Some of us are still as busy as ever. Like right now, running arounds for sis." He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Not our fault you're whipped man," Naruto mumbled.

Kiba shot the blond an impolite gesture. "You know, I have no idea why Hinata's been pining over you."

"Eh?" Naruto was suddenly more confused than confrontational.

"Oh c'mon! After everything you're still that oblivious. _Wow_." Kiba shook his head in disbelief. "Anyway, with everything she's had on her shoulders with the clan and all, you're the last person I'd wanna see if I was her. But I think…" Kiba paused as if he didn't want to admit something. "I think you might be the only one who can cheer her up."

Sakura looked sympathetic. "She's still taking it hard, isn't she?" She couldn't imagine what her friend must have been going through.

"Her clan's really puttin' a lot on her right now." Kiba frowned. "She barely gets to leave the compound. I've only seen her a couple times since things have settled down, and the last time, she mentioned wishing she could talk to Naruto. She'll be appointed clan leader any day now. I don't even know if she's had time to grieve, but that's not something they care about. Grooming her is more important." The canine enthusiast shook his head. "Man, I just don't get stuffy clans, ya know? Mom never pushes clan politics on me and Hana the way Hinata's family does to her."

In the back of her mind, Sakura was gladder than ever that she wasn't an heiress. Her parents never made it feel like she had anything to prove, or denied their love based on something like how competent she was as a kunoichi. They cared about her feelings, too. There had been times when she'd butt heads with them. Even times when she'd stay with Ino until things had blown over, but really, it was nothing like what Hinata was probably going through.

' _I should probably see if I can get Neji to take her something from me, a gift basket maybe…_ '

The Hyuga counsel likely wouldn't let her see the heiress, but Neji had been at her side constantly, tending to her every need, and he probably wouldn't mind bringing Hinata something from a friend.

"Hinata's had it rough then, huh…" Naruto's blue eyes changed shades as he thought.

"Hey, no funny ideas." Sakura scolded. By which she meant, Naruto might try something reckless to confront the Hyuga clan. "We may not like it as her friends, but we have to accept that the Hyuga have their traditions."

"Meh."

Sakura wasn't convinced by the answer. Naruto wasn't going to leave it alone. But she had to drop it, because the final clone was back with the rice, a bag _without_ holes this time. It was comical to see the clone and Kiba engage in a brief, wary stare down.

"Welp, we'd better get going. _We're_ having a team dinner." Naruto gloated. "Smell ya later, dog breath."

He placed a hand on the center of Sakura's back, and she didn't protest as he and the other clones, along with Sai, escorted her to the checkout.

The pinkette wanted to at least attempt to be civil with their peer. "See you around, Kiba. Tell Hinata to stay strong!"

Kiba waved with a nod, to show he'd heard her.

"You guys didn't have to be that way." She said as they laid the food down to be rung up. The clones sat what they were carrying down on the belt and then poofed away. The bored teenage boy ringing them up hardly looked up from his duty. "It's just Kiba."

Naruto shot her an incredulous stare, and then he chuckled lowly in a way that actually made her shiver. "You really don't get how guys are wired, do you Sakura-chan?" How as it that for all her intelligence, Sakura could be so oblivious to the male attention she'd attracted as of late. Even Sai was able to recognize Kiba subtly trying to stake a claim.

"I guess you'll just have to enlighten me sometime then." She huffed, going to pull out her money. Naruto stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"That can be arranged." Sakura's heart seized. There was something predatory and so…masculine in his tone and in his impossibly deep eyes. Was this _really_ her Naruto?

Then the spell was broken when he pulled out a fat frog purse and fished out several notes. "I got it this time, Sakura-chan!"

She blinked her viridian eyes, nodding slowly. Not for the first time, she was made aware that her teammates were all very much male, and incredibly overprotective.

* * *

 **Well I hope this chapter turned out alright. If Kiba seems a little like an asshole…well canonly, he is sort of an asshole. XD Provoking people and such. I've got absolutely nothing against him though. Lol**

 **Yes, Hiashi is the one who died defending Hinata in the war, instead of Neji. But let's be real, is anyone really** _ **that**_ **upset I switched them out? No, probably not.**

 **I'm still feeling so "meh" so I think I will take some time for myself as planned and then come back to work on chapter three. There's a lot that's going to be going down next chapter though. Haha I think it'll end up being sort of drama-heavy.**

 **Anyway, please review.**


	3. Changes in the Air

**Sorry for the setback with updating. I've had a lot on my plate lately.**

 **Reviews would be appreciated; they might help inspire me on this project.**

* * *

 _I've never seen the moon look so lovely_

 _As the night I saw it with you_

 _Let me know I'd never seen the moon before (Never seen the moon before)_

 _So many speak of the moon, as though it has no flaws_

 _But to compare it to a beauty like yours_

 _Would give one pause—Call My Name; Prince_

"Wow, this exceeded my expectations completely." Kakashi commented as he watched the pink-haired med nin bring plates of dinner to the table. Everyone had squeezed together at the small table, the pleasant aroma making them lean forward anxiously.

Sakura set down the plates she'd been carefully balancing.

"Awesome, Sakura-chan's cooking!" Naruto cheered, practically crying tears of joy. "This looks even better than old man Teuchi's new special ingredient ramen!"

Sakura laughed it off casually. "Thanks Naruto; coming from you that's high praise." She sat down with her own plate and chopsticks. "Anyway, sorry it's nothing too fancy."

"On the contrary, beef stir fry is plenty fancy enough for me, seeing as home-cooked meals are a rarity." Yamato smiled.

"Mm." Sai nodded his agreement. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura nearly fell over, her green eyes wide. "Y-You called me _Sakura_?" Her hand instantly reached over to feel Sai's forehead. The artist gently lowered her hand, a placid smile in place.

"Sakura is your name." he stated simply.

"Yeah, but since when did _you_ use it?" Naruto butt in.

"Since I read that close friends do not always need nicknames to establish intimacy. Especially when they've known each other long enough to be on a first name basis. I had thought that never getting a nickname from you meant that my attempts at friendship weren't reciprocated…but now I understand, that bonds transcend names."

Naruto and Sakura traded bewildered looks.

"Y-You were only calling me an _ugly hag_ for the last year to be closer to me?" Sakura gaped, not believing her ears.

"And _dickless_?" Naruto chimed in.

Sai nodded silently.

A shaky laugh bubbled up from the pinkette as she found herself involuntarily blushing, pushing a strand of hair behind her pinkened ear. "Ehe…"

"The food is getting cold." Sasuke stated monotonously.

"That's right. We can't let all of Sakura's hard work go to waste." Kakashi clapped his hands together in praise, smiling behind his mask.

"Maa, maa I guess they're right! Sai's weirdness can wait!" Naruto agreed, clutching his chopsticks with stars in his eyes. "This looks delicious~!" Picking up some of the meat they'd looked so hard to find, he popped it into his mouth and for once, chewed thoroughly. Sakura began eating her own stir fry, though she anxiously watched her teammates for any reaction.

"This is…well, I've never had a home-made meal before, so I have nothing to compare it to…but I think I now understand why home is in the name." Sai said after taking his first bite.

"I gotta agree with Sai for once on this! It tastes like home somehow, ya know? Man, I guess it's times like this that all the hard work to finally bring the team back together paid off," Naruto had such a serene look on his face, that Sakura couldn't help but smile triumphantly.

This. This was what they'd fought so hard for. Moments like these. Moments where she had dinner with her boys, and they told her that her cooking tasted like home.

"This is excellent Sakura. My compliments to the chef." Yamato joked.

Sakura blushed prettily, turning to the last remaining men.

"It beats the takeout Kakashi normally gets." Sasuke informed her. She supposed that constituted as a compliment, that her meal at least beat takeout. She hadn't expected glowing praise from the former avenger though.

"That was supposed to be our little secret, Sasuke." Kakashi scolded lightly.

Sakura stared at the silver-haired nin with hopeful eyes. After all, she'd been inspired to make the meal because she'd ruined his original dinner plans by giving Pakkun and the others his beef without checking first.

She'd decided to make it an impromptu team dinner, because really, it was long overdue, and she'd feel bad if she'd only cooked for Kakashi.

"A-And you, Kaka-sensei?" The man was slowly peeling down his mask. After all the years of never seeing the face of the man she'd called sensei, Sakura was fully expecting some strange freak thing to happen at that moment that would keep her in suspense for another ten years.

When Kakashi began unceremoniously peeling down his mask and lifting the meat on the end of his chopsticks to his exposed lips, Sakura audibly gasped.

"What?" Kakashi paused. "Something wrong?"

"Well, er, n-no…" Sakura sputtered. "Not _wrong_ but—"

"WE FINALLY GOT TO SEE KAKASHI'S FACE!" Naruto screamed, fist pumping.

If she wasn't so fixated on Kakashi's features, she would have been surprised when Sasuke reached across the table to punch Naruto in _his_ face, knocking the blond flat on his back. "Shut up," the Uchiha hissed quietly. But the fact that he was staring at Kakashi from his peripheral vision was a good indicator he was just as interested.

Sakura soaked in Kakashi's full features, expecting him to cover his face again at any minute. He really was handsome, the mole on his chin reminding her of a movie star. "Wow, so that's it then..." she breathed.

"Hm?" Sai tilted his head thoughtfully. "Is Kakashi-san's face special?"

"You haven't been on the team long, so you don't know how long we've waited to see it!" Naruto explained, sitting up slowly. "And shit Sasuke, you bastard! I owe you for that one!"

"Leave it to you to take up all the attention, even at something as simple as dinner." Yamato chuckled.

"Y-Yeah well now that you've all had your curiosity satisfied, can we eat?" Kakashi laughed awkwardly.

"I agree. Let's just enjoy the food," Sakura nodded, picking up some fried rice. She had to admit, it'd turned out better than she'd hoped for. Maybe because she had wanted to give her teammates a special meal full of good memories. Cooking good food came from the heart, didn't it?

"So," Yamato started. "What are everyone's plans tomorrow?"

"I'm going to see Ino." Sakura informed them. "To see how she's been holding up since…you know." She clearly remembered the tearful embrace they'd exchanged at Inoichi-san's funeral. Even without a body to bury, he and the others caught in the blast had been honored with a proper send off. Ino had given a beautiful speech about everything she'd learned from her father, and placed a fresh bouquet on his grave along with her mother.

"I planned to spend some time practicing art outdoors, before winter sets in." Sai explained.

"I have a meeting with the Hokage and elders," Kakashi rubbed his head. "Hopefully it's nothing serious…" he sighed.

Everyone's eyes slowly crept to Naruto, who had become unusually quiet as he shoveled food into his mouth. Even while chewing, he was usually more animated. "I've got…some stuff to take care of I guess." He shrugged awkwardly.

Yamato looked at the stoic Uchiha. "Well, it looks like that leaves us, Sasuke." It went unsaid that the Uchiha had yet to gain enough ground with the council to be allowed out unsupervised. In the event that Kakashi was unavailable, someone else qualified would guard the Uchiha.

Sasuke barely bothered to look up from his plate, simply grunting under his breath to indicate he'd heard. "Hmm…but I had planned to go to the library for a while myself." Yamato muttered aloud. "Looks like you'll just have to come with."

The Uchiha didn't respond.

"Would it kill ya to make some conversation?" Naruto complained. "It's like we're talkin' to a corpse!"

"Should I run my mouth all the time like you do instead?" Sasuke answered without missing a beat.

"Still the same asshole as ever!" Naruto growled.

"Hey, can we have one meal together without the pissing contest?" Sakura huffed in aggravation. "And I worked so hard on this…"

Naruto instantly deflated, and though it wasn't obvious, Sasuke's eyes lost some of their coldness.

"Sorry Sakura-chan…" Naruto sulked.

"Hn…"

Sakura smiled around a bite of stiry fry, thoroughly pleased subtle guilting had diffused the situation. " _Thank you_."

"I see." Sai muttered, stroking his chin.

"See what?" Sakura asked.

"This is what's meant by 'wrapping someone around your finger', no? Manipulating their emotions in order to get—"

Sakura reached over and bonked his head. "J-Just shut up, alright?" She was clearly flustered, evident by her pink cheeks.

"Oh Sai, you've still got quite a bit to learn about women I see." Kakashi chuckled.

XoXoXoXo

It was late by the time everyone got ready to leave Kakashi's apartment, and Naruto had insisted on seeing her home.

Sakura smiled at the offer. "No, really, it's fine. Your apartment's not even in the same direction, is it?"

"It's not like I mind!" Naruto insisted, trailing behind her. Yamato and Sai had already left after saying their goodbyes, and Naruto had quietly promised Kakashi he'd see Sakura home.

"Do you guys really still think I can't walk myself home?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed. Her teammates could be sweet but equally frustrating in their intentions.

"That's not it," Naruto quickly protested. "We all know how strong you are. Believe me, _I know_." Naruto rubbed his head absently with a pained expression.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that. He obviously remembered all the times he'd been on the receiving end of her blows, when she was less discretionary about hitting him for annoying her. These days, she tried to keep punching Naruto to times she deemed strictly necessary.

"But you know, we all just like spending time with you, I guess. Like tonight!" He beamed at her. "Having everybody get together was great! Even if teme was a teme and Sai was a creep." He added offhandedly. Sakura's heart warmed at his sincerity. Leave it to Naruto to say something so innocent and sweet.

"I like spending time with all of you too." Sakura confessed softly. "The war let me know what I was taking for granted, I think…"

Naruto's head dipped somberly, thinking about the hard-won battle and all the sacrifice. "Yeah, talk about a team effort. We all came pretty close to…you know, getting wiped out. And you!" He suddenly took her hand and squeezed it. Sakura gasped, her cheeks burning red. "You were amazing! You saved my life."

Sakura slowly pulled her hand away, unable to look into Naruto's honest blue eyes. "What does that make it? One time to all the other times you saved _my_ life?"

"You know I don't keep count of something like that, Sakura." Naruto said bashfully. "I've got your back and I know I can count on you to have mine."

The pinkette chanced a peek at his face. As she expected, the warmth in his eyes and the soft smile made her feel a little overwhelmed. Naruto was such a bright person. Sometimes being around him, she felt…unworthy to call herself his teammate, let alone his friend. At the same time, she greedily found herself clinging to him. For friendship, for strength, for unyielding support. She didn't have the right. She knew that. But she couldn't bring herself to think about letting go, either.

An autumn breeze blew, and Sakura rubbed her arms, cursing herself for wearing short sleeves.  
"Eh? Are you cold?" she heard him ask. "You shouldn't be wearing short sleeves in this weather, Sakura-chan. A medic like you should know how easy it is to get sick."

"Am I really being scolded…by you?" Sakura smiled softly. Then, there was something warm and decidedly comfy draped around her shoulders. She blinked, looking down at the fuzzy orange and red jacket Naruto had put on her. It wasn't his usual one. It was a thicker one, made for fall, with some sort of wool around the collar. It retained his heat, and a strangely comforting smell.

"Naruto, what good is it to give me this if you get cold instead, huh?" she whirled around, lightly clutching the jacket to keep it from falling off her slim shoulders. "Baka…" she said without heat.

"Just let me have this for once…" Naruto whined, quickly zipping it up before she could protest.

Sakura wanted to shrug out of the jacket…she really did. But she found herself sinking into its heat instead. Then again, she'd also told herself she wouldn't let Naruto walk her home either. And look how that'd gone…She was 0 for 2 tonight. ' _Maybe Sai had it wrong. Maybe it's not_ me _who's got_ them _wrapped around my finger._ '

Naruto, with his short attention span, didn't notice her enternal conflict. He was looking up at the sky, memorized. "Look, Sakura-chan," he said in the quietest voice she'd heard him use.

Sakura peered up at the dark sky, only to see the full moon shining in all its glory amid a cluster of stars scattered across the dark background. Somehow, with the autumn ambiance and Naruto's presence at her side, the moon looked like it was shining brighter than she'd ever seen it. Maybe it was because she was seeing things differently lately. The little things seemed so much more important than they use to be. ' _Go live through a war, I guess…'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura turned to look at Naruto. They had both stopped walking without realizing it. "Does it ever feel like lately, you find beauty in the simple things?" Naruto met her eyes, and she suddenly felt inexplicably shy. "O-Or does that sound stupid? N-Never mind, sorry. I guess I was just feeling sort of nosta—"

"No." Naruto interrupted. "It's not that I don't get it…I was just kinda…surprised we were thinking the same thing." He scratched his head sheepishly. "I'd go to bed looking at the moon lots of times before. But it feels so big and bright right now, y'know? It's like…I've never really seen it shining at all, compared to now."

"Hard to believe Kaguya was sealed up there all that time." Sakura wondered aloud. "Oh! Do you think maybe that's why it looks brighter now? It's not some creepy monster trapped up there anymore."

Naruto stared up at the moon's milky white surface, glowing serenely. "Huh. I never thought of that. Then again, I guess I'm not much of a deep thinker. So I'll leave that to you, Sakura-chan." They had slowly started walking again, side by side.

"Up to me, huh? Well, don't forget I can do my own share of the heavy lifting too."

"H-Hey! Sakura, if you do the thinking _and_ all the fighting, what's left for me to do?" Naruto complained. Sakura noticed they had walked into her neighborhood, street lights on. For some reason, she felt a little reluctant.

"It's simple Naruto, you'll just get to watch my back." She patted his shoulder with a giggle. "Anyway, I should be okay from here. My house is just a few more blocks. Thanks for walking me back," Sakura smiled wryly. "Even if I would have been okay by myself."

Naruto chose to ignore the backhanded comment. "No problem." He grinned, a smile that looked even brighter in the moonlight.

"Well, see you around, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Sakura!"

She waved to her blond teammate, as he stood there admiring her pink hair under the glow of the full moon.

* * *

Kakashi was somewhat apprehensive about why the Hokage had called him in. A lot of scenarios had gone through his mind already. He wouldn't exactly say he was worried, but…

He wouldn't exactly say he fully trusted the head members of the council, either. Sitting on either side of Tsunade were the Third Hokage's former teammates, Mitokado Homura and Utotane Koharu. Idly, Kakashi wondered how they'd both managed to live as long as they had when he'd known shinobi who he thought more highly of, cold and buried before their time.

"Hatake Kakashi, good to see you." Koharu's wrinkled mouth smiled.

"Likewise, Koharu-sama." Kakashi said politely. "Hello Lady Hokage."

"Meh," Tsunade waved him to sit with an annoyed scowl. That expression was always glued to her face whenever the village elders were in the room. "Thanks for showing up on time today, Kakashi." She seemed thoroughly annoyed to be sober at the moment.

"It seemed like an urgent matter, so I figured it was best to come on time for a change." He said lightly.

"It _is_ an urgent matter." Homura confirmed. "One that'll effect the future of this village."

Now Kakashi lifted a brow, in curiosity. This couldn't possibly be about…

"Kakashi, I'll be frank," Tsunade sighed. "The war has me feeling pretty tapped out. I think I've done the best I can possibly do for this village over the last four years. And I'm not as pigheaded as my predacessors."

Kakashi grinned wryly at the jab. It was a lie though. Tsunade was every bit as stubborn as the previous Hokage had been. But he valued his health too much to contradict her.

"I'm not staying in this office until death forces me out." She concluded. "So now's the time to choose my successor. And the council seems adamant on seeing you seated as the Rokudaime. So, what do you say?"

Kakashi sighed as all three of them leaned in to hear his answer. "It's…a big decision to make on the fly, ne? May I have some time to think about this."

"Of course," Tsunade immediately agreed. "We can give you until the end of the week."

Homura looked indignant that Kakashi hadn't accepted on the spot. "But it would be in the best interest of everyone if you—"

"No Homura, the young one needs time. So time he shall have. Not too much of course. This village needs its new leader soon." Koharu added.

Tsunade sent the older woman a sharp glare. "Right then. We'll discuss this later Kakashi. For now, dismissed."

Kakashi stood, his mind already working over how he could find a way around this. He bowed to the three older ninja out of respect, poofing out of the room and onto the rooftop outside. He was going to need some help for this, and he already had some people in mind.

* * *

 **So Team 7 has now seen Kakashi's face. I mean since his face has been revealed in canon I figured there was no reason not to reveal it in this story. I actually like him better with his mask on, but in terms of writing clever ways that team 7 wouldn't be able to see his face…yeah that gets old.**

 **The NaruSaku moment in there got a little unexpectedly angsty. Whoops…Anyway, I may try to have some SasuSaku or KakaSaku or even YamaSaku next chapter. Right now, since this is a poly fic I haven't really been planning the romance moments around any one couple. They just sort of happen. The snippets of SaiSaku and NaruSaku? They just sort of wrote themselves. I don't have any particular Sakura pairing I'm rooting for out of the ones in this story since they're all showcased anyway. Just sort of enjoying writing Team 7's dynamic for now. :3**

 **Oh by the way, should Kakashi be Sixth Hokage in this story, or should it go to our favorite orange-wearing knucklehead? I may do a poll on my profile on it. So cast your vote.**


	4. Helping Hand

**Just another quick reminder that the voting poll is still up for this story. It will close after this chapter has been up a week. And for those worried about a young Hokage!Naruto and his maturity, I would say to just remember this is fanfiction. I can write him as a more mature, wizened 17 yr old Hokage if Naruto wins. ;) I more than likely won't be using the canon version of Hokage!Naruto either way. I find it sort of (severely) disappointing. So there you go. Happy voting.**

 **Reviews would be good since I've wanted to do this Team 7 centric fic for sooo long. So I'd like it if people reviewed more. Oh, I started a tumblr under "anoceaninthesun" I only mention it because I'm gonna start putting scenes from my fics that I draw up there. I may also take requests (for drawings and writing prompts) there, time permitted. Holiday season is coming up so I should have a little more free time from grad school. My art supplies should be here soon and with my new printer/scanner/copier I'm excited.**

* * *

 _We're all just a little bit broken (yeah)_  
 _We're all just a little bit hurt (yeah)_  
 _We've all got wounds half open (yeah)_  
 _We all can use a little work_ –"A Little Work"; Fergie

Sakura pulled the green sweater over her head.

The reflection of a pink-haired young woman with large green eyes and a Byakugo seal wearing comfortable fall attire stared back at her. Sakura reached a pale hand to her head and brushed her hair back.

It was touching her shoulders again. It would either be time to get it trimmed soon, or let it grow out. She didn't mind shorter locks; they were easier to maintain anyway. But it had been years since she'd felt her hair swaying across her back. A small part of her vainly wondered what that would feel like again, now that she'd grown into her forehead.

The kunoichi grabbed her small purse and put the long strap around her shoulder so that it came to rest lightly against her right hip.

Satisfied she had everything, Sakura nodded once at her reflection and turned out the light in her room. "Time to head out…" She pass her parents' bedroom on the way down the stairs.

"Sakura!" she heard her mother call. "I'll be doing laundry today. Is there anything you need me to wash?"

Sakura paused at the top of the stairs to think. "Well, there's a few pieces in the hamper I was planning to get to tomorrow. So I guess if you have time…"

"I'll take care of it, honey. Have fun with Ino."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Mom!"

~XoXoXoXoXoX~

Mebuki sighed as she watched her daughter run down the stairs and heard the front door open and close. It seemed like just yesterday she was holding her hand and taking her to the academy. She had been skeptical then if her shy, fragile daughter was suited for the life of a ninja.

She'd discussed it at length with her husband, wondering if allowing Sakura to become a kunoichi was the right thing. But over the years she'd seen her daughter change in ways she'd never imagined, growing into an independent, strong young woman. She'd been shocked when her then thirteen year old daughter had come home and excitedly told them she'd gotten an apprenticeship under the legendary Slug Queen and Fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

The blonde woman hummed quietly to herself as she wandered into Sakura's room with the laundry basket. Everything was orderly, not a book out of place on her shelf.

The bed was neatly made, as it was every morning. The air in the room smelled lightly of apple blossoms and jasmine, the newest fragrance her daughter had been using. Mebuki set her basket down on the bed and peeked into the clothes hamper by Sakura's bureau.

As her daughter had said, some random articles of clothes were stuffed in it, so she dumped everything into the pile accumulating in the basket. She was about to move on when something strange caught her eye.

There was a jacket she'd never seen before folded over Sakura's desk chair. Blinking, Mebuki set the basket down again and started to make her way to it. She knew she shouldn't try to pry. Her daughter was seventeen, at the age where she got agitated whenever Mebuki tried to push too deeply into her life.

But curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the jacket to unfold it. It was orange mostly, with a warm wool lining and collar. The shoulders were trimmed in red stripes and the orange spiral she'd seen on the flak jackets of shinobi sat in the middle of the back. It certainly wasn't Sakura's usual choice of fashion… Not to mention, the jacket itself would be too big for Sakura's petite frame without sliding off and the shoulders were rather broad.

Suspicious, Mebuki brought the mysterious jacket closer to her face and sniffed lightly. The unmistakable male musk permeating from the fabric confirmed her suspicions.

She sucked in a deep breath to calm herself. It would only turn into an argument if she jumped to conclusions. The jacket was clearly a man's, all signs pointed to that. But that didn't mean anything. Sakura had three male teammates her age and two sensei. She also had lots of male friends. And if the owner of the jacket was…was _more_ than a friend, then it was no big deal, right? Sakura was more than old enough to start dating, and she trusted her daughter…

Her green eyes, identical in every way to her daughter's, drifted to the two picture frames sitting side by side on her desk. The first was from years back, when the genin cells had first been announced.

Sakura was smiling cheerfully at the camera while the silver-haired jonin Hatake Kakashi patted the heads of two young boys who were glaring venomously at each other from over Sakura's head. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. When the genin teams had first been announced, Sakura made her feelings known almost every night at the dinner table.

Naruto was loud, brash, obnoxious, and she didn't like him. Normally Mebuki would have encouraged her daughter to get to know someone before writing them off. But she knew what the boy was. Most of the adults in the village did. She was wary about Sakura even being on a team with a child like that and had almost gone to speak to the Hokage about it, unconvinced she wanted her daughter anywhere around a child unknowingly housing the Kyuubi.

Her husband had just barely talked her out of it. Still, she'd been secretly glad when it appeared Sakura disliked Naruto for her own reasons and wouldn't be getting closer to him. Then there was the other one, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura made her feelings about _him_ openly known too. Sasuke was brave, strong, cool, and Sakura liked him a lot. What her daughter didn't know was Mebuki wasn't too thrilled to have her daughter on a team with _him_ either. The boy had lost his whole family at a young age, and from the way Sakura described him, was deeply reclusive.

It didn't bother her naïve daughter, who found Sasuke's attitude romantic, likening him to a mysterious prince. But Mebuki worried. Clearly the young Uchiha was troubled. How would that effect the way he treated his teammates? Something so traumatic definitely would shape a child's worldview, and not necessarily for the better.

From her point of view, her daughter had been placed on a team with boys who were perhaps carrying the most baggage out of all the other students. Neither Mebuki nor Kizashi knew much about shinobi life outside what they'd been told during the orientation when Sakura had first entered and the things Sakura explained to them. But Mebuki definitely worried. She had to hope the famed Hatake Kakashi was every bit as talented as the stories claimed he was. He was her daughter's only hope to stay safe…

Then, time had gone by and things had changed. Suddenly Naruto wasn't the obnoxious, bratty troublemaker, but the one Sakura always spoke fondly of. Sasuke was gone, and Sakura hardly ever spoke about him anymore. When she did her whole demeanor was filled with melancholy.

Mebuki gently picked up the second frame, the newer one. Sakura was with her team again. A new one. Uzumaki Naruto's bright yellow hair identified him, and he was clearly older than in the first picture, just like Sakura. There was a new boy that wasn't in the first photo. Pale and stoic with inky hair and unnervingly dark eyes. There was also a new man in Kakashi's place, Yamato.

Despite the ups and downs of Sakura's shinobi life, she knew her daughter cherished these pictures, and all the people in them. Mebuki couldn't really understand, so she tried to simply accept it. Her daughter was a kunoichi and her life experiences had been and would continue to be much different than Mebuki or her husband's, who were simply civilians. She set the picture down back the way she'd found it and turned her attention back to the jacket. In both pictures Uzumaki Naruto was wearing an orange jacket similar to the one she was holding… did that mean—

"Kizashi!" She called for her husband.

The sound of footsteps were in the hall, and then his spiked, dull pink hair was popping into the doorframe.

"Yes, my dear?"

Mebuki turned around so she could show him the jacket. "Have you…have you ever seen anything like _this_ in our daughter's wardrobe?"

He blinked, clearly not expecting that. "Well, no…I can't say I have." He scratched at his scalp. "But doesn't she have a teammate who wears bright clothes? What was his name…?" He fingered his ridiculous mustache, thinking.

"Naruto…" Mebuki mumbled.

Kizashi snapped his fingers as if he'd been the one to remember. "Ah, that's it! _Orange_ you glad you showed me so I could jog your memory?" he chuckled. Mebuki rolled her eyes. Her husband found himself quite witty with his horrible puns.

"I'd already come to the conclusion myself, actually." Mebuki folded the jacket back up and put it in the basket with the rest of the family's clothes. "You're not…wondering what this could mean?"

Kizashi looked confused. "It symbolizes something? _Color_ me surprised!"

"Oh Kizashi, enough!" Mebuki snapped in a huff.

"What if Sakura's…" Flustered, Mebuki found she couldn't even finish her sentence. She marched straight past her husband, who was wearing a rather lost look, and down to the laundry room. The least Sakura could do was return it clean. She threw things of like colors into the machine, frowning. When had Sakura gotten so grown up?

* * *

Frustrated, Naruto rummaged through his closet. "Where is it?" he groaned. "Damn it!" His blonde hair popped up from the clothes he'd been rooting around in, and he plucked a pair of polka dotted boxers from his head.

He sighed in defeat, collapsing back into the mess he'd made. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought. The night before…he'd walked Sakura home. It suddenly dawned on him and he jerked up, slapping a palm to his forehead. He'd loaned her his jacket! So that's where it was. Well, at least he knew it wasn't lost. He tossed clothes aside until he found an orange sweater jacket. It wasn't as well made as the one Sakura currently had, but it would do.

Yanking it over his head, he left the mess the way it was and darted into the tiny kitchen. There wasn't much he had at the moment. The blonde jinchuriki found himself putting two slices of bread into the toaster and impatiently waiting for them to get brown.

He found a stick of butter and knife, and when the bread was done, he hurriedly buttered each piece. He popped one piece into his mouth and took the other with him as he rushed out the door, almost forgetting to lock up behind him.

Sometimes living alone had its benefits. Rarely, but sometimes. If he lived with a roommate, he'd never be able to leave things messy when he was in a rush the way he usually did. It would be worse if he had a girlfriend. Sakura wasn't his girlfriend and she nagged him constantly about cleaning up his apartment.

Naruto took the steps two at a time as he hit the streets of Konoha. He was on a mission. A self-imposed one, but important. Helping his friends was always important, and Hinata needed his help.

He wasn't as simple as people often thought he was. He knew he'd need help to see the heiress. She was holed up in her compound, constantly monitored by her clan, and they weren't letting her see her friends.

Naruto decided he would look for Lee first. The war hadn't slowed him down, and he still trained every chance he got, carrying a still-recovering Guy on his back more often than not. The only issue with finding Lee was that they could literally be training anywhere in the village. And he was only looking Lee so he could find out the best way to get ahold of Neji.

Naruto jogged down the street with a huff. Times like this, caring got complicated. It might be better if he involved Sakura, but she'd just scold him for meddling in clan affairs that didn't concern him.

Not even the thought of Sakura's disapproval was going to stop him though. He perused the crowded streets for any sign of shiny bowl cuts, but when he saw twin buns and a large scroll in a tea shop he passed, the blond doubled back around quickly.

"TenTen!" he called, feeling relieved. It wasn't the member of Team Guy he'd been searching for, but he wasn't complaining. The kunoichi turned at the sound of her name and blinked when she saw Naruto waving as he ran towards her. She set her herbal tea down, smiling in confusion.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see…" She glanced over his shoulder, likely assuming his team was with him. "You uh, out by yourself today?"

Naruto shrugged, jamming his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, sorta. Look, this is sudden, but I kind of have a favor I need from Neji and I need your help!"

TenTen stared at him in total bemusement. "You've got a favor you wanna ask Neji but you need _my_ help?"

Naruto looked away sheepishly. "You're his teammate. You probably see him more n' most people these days, right?"

TenTen took a bite of some dango from a plate in front of her and chewed thoughtfully. Naruto shifted from one foot to another as he waited for her to finish. "He stops by to train with the team every blue moon. But you know he's been busy helping Hinata deal with the transition. Clan stuff. Not like I'd understand any of that but—"

"Yeah, Hinata!" TenTen almost jumped at Naruto's sudden exclamation.

"That's why I need Neji's help." Now TenTen was _really_ confused.

" _Okay_ …hey, why don't you sit down and order something, and then we can talk. I'll even pay." The kunoichi motioned to the empty seat next to her. "It's just that…you're starting to draw a crowd." She grumbled.

Naruto glanced around to see she was right. It hadn't occurred to him others who had participated in the war would also be considered local celebrities to civilians. TenTen may have been trying to keep a low profile. People were staring at him especially with awe and whispering behind his hands. It was something he'd been dealing with all his life. Only recently had the whispers been _excited_ ones and not disgust.

Naruto climbed onto the stool near her and ducked his head. "Sorry…"

TenTen waved it off. "Nothing you can do about it _now_." She rolled her eyes. "So what do ya want?"

"Um I'll take some wings I guess."

TenTen smacked her forehead. "Baka! This is a _tea shop_! They don't serve wings. And anyway, I mean what did you want my _help_ with?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened. "Oh, _ooh_!"

TenTen was seriously starting to regret even giving the blond her attention. How did Sakura deal with this every day?

"It's like I said. I want to do something to help Hinata 'cause I heard she's been down lately. But her clan's not really cutting her much slack so I need Neji's help to find a way to talk to her. But since he's hardly ever around I need your help to talk to him!" Naruto explained all in one breath, and then waved over the server to order some tea.

TenTen slowly processed everything. "So, let me see if I'm understanding. You need my help…but only to get Neji's help so you can help Hinata?"

Naruto grinned brightly. "Yep!"

"Wow. Talk about going the long way. What am I even supposed to do?"

"Neji'll help out a teammate if you ask!"

TenTen looked at Naruto skeptically. "How do you know that?"

"Anyone would." The blonde said that so calmly the older kunoichi was a little surprised. Uzumaki Naruto…he was stronger, smarter, and she even thought he'd really eb Hokage one day. But he was still a goofball and he hadn't lost his faith in others. In his world, everyone helped their teammates, because it was the right thing to do. She guessed he had a point, though.

"So you want me to tell Neji I need help? Like today?"

"Um, I'll take whatever you have that's not bitter, please." Naruto was telling the waitress. "And some…hm…what do you recommend, TenTen? I don't come to tea shops that much…" TenTen opened her mouth, not sure if she'd tell him what she liked on the menu or scold him for being easily distracted.

"Oh, I know. Powdered donuts are fine." The waitress smiled, looking at Naruto all starry-eyed as she took his order. "Anyway," he turned back to an annoyed TenTen. "What?" She shook her head. "Yeah, just get in touch with Neji today and tell him I need to talk to him and that it's really important!"

"That's all well and good, but you expect me to agree to drag Neji away from his personal affairs and you haven't even said _how_ you're gonna help Hinata." TenTen arched a brow.

"Well," Naruto trailed off.

Realization dawned on TenTen. "Oh. You don't even know, do you?" she laughed in disbelief.

"Don't laugh!" Naruto protested. "I'll…I'll think of something! She's gotta know she can still rely on her friends."

"Naruto I'm sure she knows that, but this is something that just has to run its cou—"

"You're sounding like Sakura now." Normally when Sakura's name left his lips, Naruto sounded like he was in the clouds. But he just sounded exasperated at the moment.

Seeing as the pink-haired kunoichi was incredibly intelligent, TenTen decided to take it as a compliment. "That means I'm making sense, yeah?" She sipped her tea.

"Girls always think they know everything…" Naruto muttered under his breath. Before TenTen could retort he continued. "But I know Hinata needs a friend right now!" His tea and donuts came just then and he took a big bite. "You'll see!" he exclaimed around a mouthful.

* * *

Unaware of her mother's dilemma, the pink-haired kunoichi had made it to the Yamanaka family flower shop. She pushed the door open to the familiar jingle of the bell, blinking in surprise that it was more crowded inside than she'd expected. The pink-haired girl waded through the throng of people, mumbling courtesies as she made her way to where she could see Ino, talking to an elderly couple who held a large bouquet of flowers. "Ino!" she called, waving slightly.

The blonde glanced up from explaining something to the couple, and her blue eyes immediately flooded with relief. Then she frowned, placing her hands on her shapely hips. "Sakura, it's about time!" she huffed. She turned back to the couple, wearing a polite smile again. "One moment please." The husband and wife nodded, turning to discuss the bouquet amongst themselves.

"Ino, what's going on?" Sakura's eyes darted around to look at all the chattering people examining flowers. "Is it _always_ like this? It's not even noon yet."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well…" she motioned to the busy shop with a sweep of her arm. "As you can see there's not exactly a whole lot of standing space available, so do me a favor—grab an apron and man the register."

"W-What?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"You heard me." Ino leaned in, and Sakura could clearly see the exhaustion in her bottomless blue eyes. "Mom's upstairs sick in bed and it's just me today." She explained quietly.

Sakura sighed to herself, not bothering to protest. How could she call herself a friend and leave Ino to fend for herself when it was clear she needed the help. The proud blonde wouldn't have asked for help if she didn't want it.

Although it had been a while since she'd helped Ino (years, actually) in the flower shop, she was relieved she wasn't expected to do more than ring up purchases. Ino was already busy answering any questions customers had, but when they met eyes across the room, the blonde's were full of gratitude.

Sakura clenched her fists in determination, picking her way to the counter and finding a spare apron under it. She quickly put it on, just as the couple Ino had been talking to came forward, ready to check out. No sooner had she rang up their purchases than another man pushed his way up to the register, thrusting a bundle of hyacinths in her face. "Can I get a price check on these?!"

"Uh, sure…" Sakura carefully took the flowers from him and rang them up. "They're 1200 yen."

"What?!" he guffawed. "But these don't even look that fresh! What kinda con ya runnin' here?"

Sakura glared. For as long as she'd known Ino, she and her parents took great pride in their cultivation of herbs and flowers. No one knew more about flowers than Ino. No one could arrange a prettier bouquet on the spot. No one else could take a pot of soil and a weak little sapling and get the most beautiful blossoms to bloom.

The Yamanaka clan may have been shinobi by tradition, but they had managed to keep a successful business going for three generations, and Sakura wasn't about to let some cheap dumbass trash talk it. Just as she opened her mouth to respond to the rude customer, a sweet voice beat her to it.

"Is there a problem here, sir?" The man turned, startled to see Ino with her most saccharine expression. He faltered under her dazzling smile.

"Uh, um…I was just telling your clerk here that these are pretty high for a bouquet this size."

Sakura glared harder. ' _Liar! Your issue wasn't with the size. You're just making up excuses because you can't afford those!'_

But Ino's calm demeanor didn't change. Her normally sassy friend just continued to smile. "I'm sorry, sir. They've gone up some from the past, but they're out of season right now. You understand, of course."

The man seemed to be backed into a corner in the face of Ino's professionalism. "Er, r-right."

"Would it help if I sold them to you for 800 yen instead?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Ino, are you—"

Ino held up a hand, giving Sakura firm look.

The man grumbled, but began reaching into his pocket anyway. "Sure. Fine. 800 yen." Ino nodded.

Sakura rang the man up at the reduced price, simmering internally.

"Thank you sir, I hope you shop with us again in the future." The man looked uncomfortable as he took his purchase and left.

Sakura stared at Ino, both pissed off and impressed. She was more offended by the man's behavior on behalf of the Yamanaka family's hard work than Ino was! And the way Ino had handled him with such grace instead of arguing back…Sakura had to admit she was impressed.

"I know what you're thinking." The blonde said quietly. "And you're right. He was a jerk and he deserved not to leave with anything." Ino's head dipped down and she stared at her clasped hands. "But that's not the way Dad did business. People come to us to buy flowers for all kinds of occasions, to celebrate and to grieve. Sometimes they can be pretty rude. I use to be rude right back, but Dad taught me it's better to have patience, the way I would when I'm nurturing flowers."

Sakura listened to Ino silently. She made sense, and Sakura would have never stopped to think of it that way. "You remember what I told you once when we were kids? People are as different as flowers, Sakura. They can bloom in all kinds of ways. Understanding flowers is a lot simpler, though." She shrugged.

"Miss, do you have any potted plants?" The girls looked up to see a woman had wandered over, looking lost. "I'm looking for something hardy my daughter can take care of…" Ino nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. They're right this way. We've got several types of bonsai, and oh, some more exotic ones too…" She led the woman away, giving Sakura a wink over her shoulder.

For the rest of the hour, Sakura helped ring up customers without any more complaints, trying to be as patient as Ino was with them. The blonde was like a hummingbird, flitting from one customer to another and rattling off flower meanings and her thoughts on what arrangements best suited what occasion.

She was like a one-woman information station, and Sakura almost wondered if she was truly needed at all. By the time the customers had thinned out, she felt exhausted, even though she realized Ino had done most of the work.

"Alright, we're taking a break." Ino untied her apron with nimble fingers and tossed it behind the counter. Sakura noticed she was wearing her civilian attire underneath, a snug-fitting long-sleeved purple turtleneck dress with white tights. Sakura couldn't do anything but sigh loudly in relief as she untied her own apron. "Good hustle out there by the way. You really came through for me, Forehead." Ino laughed, some of the twinkle back in her eyes.

Sakura smirked good-naturedly. "You clearly were desperate for my help. You know I couldn't resist."

Ino batted her eyelashes prettily. "So you _do_ find me irresistible. Poor Naruto's barking up the wrong tree." The girls burst out laughing together.

"Seriously Sakura, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sakura said. "Just give me a head's up next time before you drag me into anything that crazy again."

"Mom, I'm heading out for a while with Sakura!" Ino called up the stairs.

"Alright, have fun girls!" Mrs. Yamanaka's voice shouted back.

Ino grabbed a large bouquet of muted colored flowers. It was an eloquent bouquet that wasn't as busy as some of the others they'd sold that morning. Sakura followed her friend to the door, where Ino flipped the sign to closed. "It dies down after lunch time but with Mom not feeling good, I wanna be sure she gets her rest." Ino explained.

Sakura smiled sympathetically. Ino's mom had become more frail lately, and the stress and grief of losing her husband didn't do her health any favors. Trying to keep the shop going was a huge responsibility, and Sakura now saw how slammed they got.

"You never answered my question…" Sakura mumbled as they started to walk, Ino clutching the bouquet gingerly. "Is it always like that?"

Ino shrugged noncommittally, glancing up at the sky. "It's a little overcast today…Shikamaru really likes this kind of weather. No point putting the flowers out for sunlight I guess." She sighed in disappointment.

"Ino…"

The Yamanaka seemed to snap back to attention. "Hm? Yeah, lately it's like that pretty much every day." She confirmed. "I guess I should be grateful business is good. Since it's just me and Mom now, the money helps." Sakura waited for her to continue, sensing there was something more.

"But it's hard to feel glad people are coming to the shop so much when I know the reason behind it."

Sakura was able to determine what Ino meant by her reaction. "The war."

Ino looked down at her feet as they walked. "Most days, people come into buy flowers for one of two reasons. For a grave or someone who's in the hospital." Again, the pinkette was reminded that not even a full month ago, they were on the battlefield. The scars of war would be around for a long, long time. For Ino, who had to go on living without seeing her father ever again, the scars were visible every day.

The blonde blinked back tears, and Sakura didn't comment. "But hey, I'm bringing down the mood." She smiled bravely. "Let's go drop these off, and then we can get lunch, do some shopping. There's a new spa that opened up you know."

"Sounds great, Ino." Sakura felt like she could do with some pampering.

"Yeah I know, you're starting to get wrinkles on that giant forehead." Ino snickered.

"Well I can't tell if those are bags under your eyes or if you're just caking your face with black eyeshadow." Sakura fired back.

The girls continued bantering, keeping the conversation light. Sakura was secretly happy to see that Ino's mood seemed to have lifted. Sadly, it dropped again when the cemetery came into view. Ino paused and took a deep breath. Sakura squeezed her shoulder supportively.

They walked through the hallowed grounds with quiet steps. Just the soft crunch of the fallen leaves under their feet making noise. So many of the graves were fresh… in fact, the cemetery had to be expanded as the bodies buried there had doubled in such a short period.

Ino found a grave a few rows back and took a long, shuddering breath. "Hi, Dad…" she whispered. Sakura couldn't do anything but offer her friend silent support. "I'm back. I brought Sakura this time." The blonde carefully kneeled in the dirt and gently set the fresh flowers atop the grave. "I'm doing fine and taking care of Mom and the shop, so don't worry about us." Ino sniffled quietly, rubbing at her eyes.

"And I think you'd be really impressed by how strong my team's Ino-Shika-Cho formation is. I-It might even be better than yours was." She laughed weakly. "Anyway, I came to ask you for advice…I'm thinking about taking your place in Ibiki-san's T&I division…" Sakura's eyes widened. "I haven't talked to him yet, I just wanted your blessing first." The air was unnaturally still. Sakura wasn't sure which one of them was waiting for a sign more, but Inoichi didn't seem inclined to give one. Ino got to her feet without a word, head downcast. "Let's go…" That was when the wind picked up in a strong gust, blowing their hair into their eyes.

Sakura brushed hair out of her face to see Ino was doing the same, having some difficultly with her longer hair. Something bright drifted up on the wind and caught in her golden mane. Ino spat out strands of hair that had gotten into her mouth and whipped it from her eyes. "What was that?" she muttered.

Sakura walked over and plucked the stray flower that had escaped the bouquet from Ino's head and handed it to her. "I think it was your sign."

Ino stared down at the flower in scrutiny, gasping. "This is a gladiolus…" She fingered the blossom gently.

"What's that mean?"

"A lot of things, depending." The Yamanaka girl shrugged. "But this time, I'm pretty sure it means ' _good luck_ '." She cupped the flower in her hands and smiled up at the overcast autumn sky.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Kakashi was staring blankly at the Memorial Stone. He'd already lost track of how long he'd been there. As usual he stared at the same names. He felt like he needed to consult them with the weighty decision he had on his shoulders. He traced a finger over one name in particular. _'It was your dream, but now I'm not sure I'm cut out to fulfill it...'_

Being Hokage was something Kakashi had never aspired to. He was content with where he was. That didn't stop the council from eying him for the job, though. He had known he was on the shortlist for a while. It wasn't the first time it had been hinted at, just the first time he'd been outright told. Deep down, Kakashi had probably hoped Naruto would be ready to assume the mantle before the council started seriously pressuring _him_ to do it.

But from where he stood, even the Copy Cat nin could see that while Naruto had the power of a Hokage, he still had a lot to learn otherwise. He'd matured greatly but Hokage was a huge responsibility. He closed his eyes, thinking of his lost sensei and teammates. His parents. _'Give me strength.'_

"...Kakashi?" His dark eyes snapped open, and he turned to see Sakura standing there, her pink hair blowing in the wind. She hugged herself slightly, walking towards him.

"Sakura." he nodded in acknowledgement. "I didn't expect to see you today. How was your girl's day with Ino?"

She smiled softly, and he was suddenly struck by how much she'd grown up. Gone was the naïve little girl who looked down at Naruto and blindly chased after Sasuke.

"Eventful, but fun." Sakura replied. "What have you been up to?"

"Just doing a bit of thinking." Kakashi said casually.

Sakura came even closer, running a hand over the smooth stone, her fingers skimming across his. Kakashi saw her green eyes search out the names of Rin, Obito and Minato-sensei, flickering from one to the other. She gave a short bow, whispering what he was sure was a prayer. She looked up, feeling his eyes on her. Blushing slightly, she fidgeted. "I...I asked them to keep watching over you."

He chuckled, placing a hand on her head. "Well that makes two of us."

Her beryl eyes looked up at him through her lashes and he looked right through her. "Kakashi?"

"Hm...?"

"What did the council want?"

He blinked. She was a sharp one. He should know by now he couldn't hide anything. "Well..." he sighed. "Seems like they think your old sensei should be the next Hokage."

Shock bloomed on Sakura's face, and then it lit up with a gasp. "Kakashi!" she squealed, hugging him.

"I haven't given them my answer yet."

Sakura pulled away, her brow furrowed. "Oh." Her arms unwound themselves from him as quickly as they'd hugged him. The silver-haired shinobi found himself feeling oddly remiss, like he'd said something to upset her. "That's probably a good thing though. It's a huge decision. How much time did they give you?"

"Until the end of the week..." he grumbled.

The kunoichi looked startled. "But that's only three days from now!"

Kakashi winced. "And unfortunately I wasted one of those trying to think of ways to stall the process and failing miserably."

Sakura tilted her head, her eyes looking right through him. "Are you worried you'll let them down?"

 _'How does she do that?'_ he thought.

"Among other things..." Kakashi admitted, rubbing at his neck. His other hand he had placed in his pocket. "It was Minato-sensei's job. Obito's goal. Naruto's dream. I'm not sure I could say I ever thought it'd be _me_ sitting behind the Hokage's desk."

Sakura hummed. She looked like she was thinking. "Lots of things we never imagine happening to us, until they do. It doesn't mean it's not meant to be."

"Are you saying I should accept?" Kakashi half-teased.

"I'm saying if you _did_ become the Rokudaime, I'd be confident you could do the job. In a way, you've already proven you can." Kakashi stared at the young kunoichi intently, and she looked away bashfully. "A-And someone's gonna have to break the news to Naruto, ya know? If you accept that is. He'll probably take it better if he hears it from me."

Kakashi smiled warmly. "You're something else."

"Huh?"

Sakura almost yelped in shock when he suddenly pulled his mask down past his lips and planted a kiss on her forehead, right over her seal. "Thank you." The poor pinkette was still trying to process everything when Kakashi poofed away.

* * *

 **I didn't really see this chapter becoming as angsty as it was until after I wrote it. But hey, this** _ **is**_ **a post-war fic, and I don't want to gloss over the fact that everyone is fighting their own battles and is a little bit broken. I did** _ **not**_ **intend to have a Mebuki POV…I don't even like Sakura's canon parents, truth be told. I probably just hate them on her behalf, because I'm protective of Sakura, and the couple of times she brings them up they sound like they suck. But yeah, whatever, Marie asked if Naruto would get his jacket back, and I'd honestly forgotten Sakura still had it. Then I went back and reread last chapter and sure enough…Sakura never gave it back. That sly girl. XD I decided I could use that for this chapter.**

 **Hope the KakaSaku went well. It's my first time ever including it in a story.**

 **Isn't Sakura an amazing friend? Platonic!InoSaku FTW! Hell, if I had to ship Sakura romantically with any one female character, it'd be Ino.**

 **Btw, Blanking Out said they were confused about the law hinted at in the summary because there hasn't been any sign of it happening yet. I haven't forgotten about that. I'm just taking my time with it because it's sort of a bombshell for the characters and becomes a major plot point for this story.**


	5. Around, Around We Go

**Not a whole lot to say except please review~!**

 **In this chapter, italicized dialogue is from Sai's memory.**

* * *

 _"And that is how change happens. One gesture. One person. One moment at a time."_ – Libba Bray

Sai found himself thinking a lot in his moments of solitude recently. His life had changed drastically in such a short time, and there was still so much he was learning. He sometimes marveled at how _he_ had changed. He knew what it meant to have teammates he cared about now, and teammates who cared about him.

Danzo was no longer giving him orders and telling him what to think, and what not to feel. There were times when he'd check his tongue in the mirror just to see if the curse seal was truly gone. It had disappeared with Danzo's death.

After the war, everyone seemed to be trying to pick up the pieces and find their own ways to rebuild their lives. Sai, however, had been trying to find his way since he'd first committed to trusting in Team 7. He didn't want to trouble his teammates—he often still had a hard time expressing exactly what he wanted, anyway—who were all dealing with readjusting to everyday life. Instead, he tried to discover who "Sai" really was.

He went to the library and poured over countless self-help and self-enlightenment books. He walked the streets of the village and watched shinobi and civilian alike band together to rebuild. He studied families, children being scolded lovingly by their parents, and lovers who leaned into each other and shared sweet kisses in the tranquility of a peaceful autumn day.

Sai sketched the trees as the leaves fell in the day, and the village bathed in moonlight from his window at night. He'd even been writing things down in a journal. After expressing that he felt slightly at a loss, not having any orders to follow, Sakura had given the empty book to him shortly after they got home from the war.

"This _is your new mission, from me and the rest of the team. Keep this with you and learn as many new things as you can. When you have special memories you want to keep, write them down. Every day! Got it?_ "

So he had. Sai meticulously wrote down the details of the new things he'd learned. He even wrote down questions he wanted to ask his teammates. There were still lots of free pages left, and Sakura hadn't told him how much he was supposed to write, but he felt…proud of himself so far.

Every new experience was a new entry. The time a lost child had smiled at and hugged him, when he'd reunited her with her parents. The time he'd gained the friendship of a stray cat that lived in an alley near his apartment building. The time he had managed to have a conversation with Uchiha Sasuke and not call him "traitor". Granted, that conversation had been no longer than five minutes, and incredibly one-sided, but Sai believed he'd been listening.

Soon, he would be able to show Sakura and the others how well he'd been doing. That was the thought in his mind when he took his sketch book and journal and left his apartment. The weather was crisp, like it had been every day of the month so far. Winter was around the corner, and for the first time he could remember, Sai was anticipating all the things the season brought. He'd asked his teammates what they liked about the season. He wanted to try doing their favorite seasonal activities.

Naruto explained one of the best things about winter was a dish called "shabu shabu". Sakura, who had overheard Naruto's exuberant yell, agreed that she remembered having it often as a child, especially when it was cold.

Sai had never paid much attention to food, but since joining Team 7, he looked forward to trying new dishes, whether it was something Sakura cooked or a restaurant he'd never been to. When the weather got cold enough, he hoped they could all share shabu shabu together.

When he'd asked Sakura what she liked most about cold days, she'd dreamily started talking about reading a stack of her favorite books by a warm fire. Naruto began pretending to gag, until Sakura put him in a chokehold. Sai already read often, but Sakura told him he didn't always have to read to study. Reading could be for fun, too. So, he resolved himself to try reading in front of a fire on a winter day.

Kakashi had acted almost bashful when he'd asked the silver-haired jonin what he did in winter. He started saying something about always being in winter…the "winter of his life". Sai didn't understand the expression, so he wrote it down to look up. Sakura had then complained that their sensei was being dramatic about his age again, considering he hadn't quite brushed thirty.

Relenting to Sakura's annoyance and Sai's expectant stare, Kakashi had finally told him that there was a bakery in the village that made special cakes just for winter. Allegedly, Kakashi always bought one of these cakes, because one of his teammates had loved them.

Sakura had looked almost sorry for pushing after he'd revealed that, but Sai had simply nodded and dutifully wrote it down.

When he'd gotten to Yamato, the normally serious man had laughed and humbly said his tradition was boring. " _So are you,"_ Naruto quipped. " _But tell us anyway!_ " Somehow the whole team had become interested in Sai's exercise of finding out what each member did during winter.

Yamato sighed, " _It's nothing much. I just visit a shrine, and pray for a peaceful transition to a new year."_

Naruto nodded like he'd expected the answer. _"Yup. Boring. That sounds about right."_

Then an eerie smile had stretched Yamato's face. " _If you've got time to be bored, perhaps I could think up a new training regimen just for you._ " Sai hadn't understood why Naruto's face became so pale after that. Normally, he was excited about new training. Naruto could be made to do almost anything in the name of training.

" _N-New training? Fr-from you…?_ " The blonde gulped. " _I…I have to go home and, uh, wash dishes!_ " Sai had never seen Naruto run off so fast in the sake of self-preservation.

Sai remembered how he'd turned to the silent Uchiha, who had been watching everything unfold. " _And you?_ " The word "traitor" was on his lips, but he held it in.

Sasuke stared at him blankly. " _I don't have traditions. Those are pointless._ "

Sakura rolled her eyes. " _Really? Because it seems like I remember you used to go and participate in one of the traditions at the shrine every year. I'd see you there sometimes when I was there with my parents. You'd be there to burn an omamori, just like everyone else._ "

Sasuke scowled at her, but didn't deny it. Sai didn't think someone like Uchiha Sasuke would believe in traditions to begin with. He still wrote burning an omamori down as Sasuke's contribution to his list. Sai had gone out and read about omamori afterwards.

They were protection charms, and burning them in a bonfire at the turn of a new year was the only way to dispose of them without bringing bad luck. He was determined to do all the traditions and make the most of the season, so he was determined to find a good luck charm. Even if he only bought it to burn it.

That's what had led him to leave his apartment in search of the things he'd need. As he walked the village streets, he tried to think of where he could find something. Where did people go when they needed luck? It wasn't something he'd ever thought of.

He saw an elderly woman with a cane walking by, a hand rubbing at her hunched back, and he approached her silently.

"Excuse me," he began. "But—"

Unexpectedly, she began brandishing her cane like a weapon, waving it around so that Sai was forced to duck. "What do ya want? You a mugger? Well, you won't get anything from me but a knock on the head!"

"I'm not a mugger!" Sai raised his hands defensively, dodging another surprisingly hard swing. "I just wanted to ask—"

It was clear the woman wasn't listening, and when he looked closer, he noticed her squinted eyes were a milky, glazed color. "Take that!" she cried. "And this!"

Sai backed away from her, a safe distance from the reach of her cane. The woman took a few more swipes at the air, before slowly lowering her cane and walking off like nothing happened. Sai blinked in confusion. ' _Well, at least no one I know saw that._ '

There was a low whistle behind him. "Never thought I'd see the day a member of one of our most capable teams gets subdued by an old lady…" Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino were both watching him.

"Ah, hello Ino," he greeted, "And Shikamaru,"

"What happened to 'gorgeous'?" Ino asked.

"I've found that nicknames aren't necessary in order to foster friendship." Sai explained.

Ino pouted. "Damn, I think I could've gotten used to that."

"Well, if you'd prefer—"

"Nah man, ignore her." Shikamaru held up a hand. "Feed her ego and it's just more unbearable for the rest of us."

Ino ribbed Shikamaru hard in the side. Sai knew that the gesture was supposed to be used playfully, but the way Shikamaru briefly doubled over with a hand over the spot didn't look like he'd enjoyed it much. Sai mentally made a note of that. "So what did you do to piss off that old lady, anyway?" Ino asked, hands on her hips. "She's usually pretty sweet. Comes in the shop sometimes. I haven't seen her much since…her son died in the war though. Pretty sure it's just her now."

Sai wasn't sure he'd ever felt true embarrassment, but being caught losing against an old woman certainly elicited an emotion close to what he'd read embarrassment felt like. "I was…going to ask her where I could purchase an omamori. I've read that visiting shrines is popular among the elderly."

Ino snorted in a decidedly pig-like manner. She turned to Shikamaru, covering her laughing mouth with manicured hand, and ribbed him again. "Did ya hear that? He almost got his ass kicked by a blind old lady over an omamori!" Ino burst into peals of laughter then. Sai watched her in confusion, while Shikamaru gave his blonde teammate an exasperated look.

"Ino," the Nara sighed briskly. "Come on…"

Ino blinked, wiping a tear beading in the corner of her eye. "Sorry, okay, I'm fine now."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Well, you got her to laugh. So thanks for that. But man, there's still a whole other month after this until the new year…what're you doing thinking about good luck charms? You don't strike me as the superstitious type."

"I'm making seasonal traditions." Sai explained. "I've gotten suggestions from the rest of Team 7, and I'd like to try them for myself."

Ino and Shikamaru shared a look.

"Good luck with that…"

"We can help you," Ino offered. Shikamaru made a face.

"We're not on the same page." Shikamaru muttered to himself, his brown eyes annoyed. "Of course we're not. When are we ever?"

"What Shikamaru _means_ is, come with us, Sai!" Ino cheerfully took his wrist. "He's just helping me run errands for my mom. I drag him along to do the heavy lifting. So his schedule's clear for the day either way."

"Thank you…" Sai said as he was dragged along. Ino had his wrist in one hand and Shikamaru's arm in the other. Her hand was holding on tight, and by the expression on the Nara's face, he wasn't sure if he should be grateful or cautious for her help.

Ino's eyes were bright as she rambled on about all the different charms he could buy.

Shikamaru turned and glared at him, mouthing, "What have you done?"

* * *

He wasn't ready for this meeting. Very likely, he never would be. But three days had come and gone. Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office to see the same three faces waiting for him as the last time he'd been.

There was very little preamble. Almost immediately after he'd sat down in front of them, they were on him.

"So you've reached your decision?" Homura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi looked both elders in the eyes. "Not lightly, of course."

"Well then, go on my boy," Koharu prompted.

"I've decided I will take the position."

Kakashi felt a little sick to see their wrinkled mouths curls up into satisfied smiles. If they thought they would have a Rokudaime they could control or undermine, they were mistaken.

"Excellent! Now, we've only to write our allies. The coronation should be help as soon—"

"With all due respect, Homura-sama, there's more." Kakashi was determined to have some leverage going into this. He was never one for politics. He found it tedious and underhanded, but if he was going to accept the title, he owed to himself and those that believed in him to ensure a few things.

"More? What do you mean?" Homura huffed, frowning.

"I believe Kakashi's telling us he has conditions." Tsunade stated. "So, let's hear them."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." Kakashi cleared his throat. "I should be honest and tell you all taking up the mantel of Hokage was never one of my aspirations. But, I would be honored to serve my village as its leader."

"Then what's the problem?" Koharu asked impatiently.

"There's no problem, but I simply ask that a successor of my choosing be trained for the position as soon as the coronation is over. I want to nominate Uzumaki Naruto as my successor. And as soon as he's proven himself capable enough for the job, it'll go to him. No matter how long or short I've had the role."

"What?" the elders sputtered together. Kakashi anticipated that, and by the look on Tsunade's face, she had too.

"Absolutely not!" Homura protested. "That boy is grossly inept. Not only that, but when we conferred with Tsunade about entrusting you with the position, we believed you'd take it seriously. Now here you are, suggesting we allow that… that…fox m—"

"Careful, Homura-sama~" Tsunade grinned tightly, raising a finger and leveling it at his forehead. "One well-placed flick and you could have more than a nasty bruise."

"How dare you?!" Koharu cried.

"No, how dare _you_." Tsunade growled. "That boy is no longer your scapegoat. Uzumaki Naruto is a war hero and a shinobi of this village. Without his efforts during the war, where would any of us be?"

Kakashi was glad for the mask that hid the smirk on his face. The elders opened their mouths but Tsunade wasn't done. "Physically, Naruto is more than on the level of a Hokage. A year or two more of studying and he could be one of the finest Hokage this village has ever had. True, he's not bookish by any means, but I'm sure Kakashi's already thought of how to remedy that." She nodded at him respectfully. "At any rate, for the last four years you two have plotted against, objected to and undermined my authority at every turn. I think it's high time you crones do a little listening now."

"C-Crones?" Koharu repeated, her face reddening as she touched a hand to her cheek. "See here, Tsunade-hime—"

"I do believe there was more you had to say, Kakashi?" Tsunade rested her chin against her palm, ignoring the shocked elders.

Kakashi pretended to cough into his hand so the elders wouldn't hear the quiet snicker. "Yes, so I'd like to grant Naruto access to the Hokage library and have him train in preparation to take the next Jounin exam."

"How presumptuous!" Homura scoffed. "The boy hasn't even been elevated to chunin yet!"

"That's true," Kakashi nodded, "But given that he's been through the exam once and has full control of the Kyuubi now, I think we can go ahead and raise his ranking, with the Hokage's approval, of course. Then he can immediately be prepared for the Jounin exams."

"Those are but a few months away…" Koharu smirked. "If you truly believe that you can have the boy ready by then, by all means."

"What _other_ demands do you have, Hatake?" Homura asked gruffly.

"That's all, for the moment."

Kakashi could see both Homura and Koharu were simmering. But, he was their top pick for a reason. They might not like his proposal but if they turned him down and risked losing him as a candidate, they'd be scrambling for another one.

"Right then, the coronation will take place in January." Tsunade smiled. "In the meantime, I think things have been too gloomy around here lately. We all need a reason to let loose."

"Really, and what would you suggest Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked in amusement.

Tsunade sucked in a deep breath. "Originally, I wanted a gambling tournament, but Shizune was convinced it wouldn't go over well for some reason."

Kakashi smiled politely to keep from voicing his agreement.

"So, instead we're having a festival. Everyone can wear their best kimonos, and eat tasty food. It's gonna be a big hit. I'm even thinking of inviting our allies."

"What?" Homura squawked. "This is the first we're hearing of any of this! You're speaking of an event of great magnitude, the village isn't ready to host such a thin—"

"Oh, quiet," Tsunade muttered. "If I can't get my gambling tournament we're doing the damn festival and that's final. The village isn't exactly in shambles anymore you know. If either of you bothered to get out of your coffins during the day and take a walk around the village you'd know that. Instead of shutting ourselves off from the world, this is the perfect chance to make sure relations stay strong following the war."

Kakashi and the elders watched as Tsunade fished under her desk and procured an unlabeled bottle. She smiled fondly at the dark bottle with a gleam in her eyes.  
"Honey wine. Some of the finest. There'll be plenty of this at the festival…" she uncorked the top and began guzzling straight from the bottle, holding the neck.

Koharu gave an indignant gasp. "Can't you even control yourself?" she screeched. "Such undignified behavior."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Kakashi, I'm going to want your input about festival activities once I get the planning committee together. It'd be a good time to introduce you to the village and our allies as the next Hokage, too,"

Kakashi bowed his head respectfully. "Of course, Lady Hokage,"

"You won't get to call me that for much longer," Tsunade laughed. "I'm going to be enjoying retirement this time next year." She took another swig from her bottle, humming happily. "This is the Senju's specialty." She showed Kakashi the Senju crest on the bottle's cork, ignoring the annoyed elders on either side of her. "I remember when my grandfather was around, he had a whole cellar of the stuff. Only the finest quality honey goes into it, so—"

Homura cleared his throat. "If you're done professing your love of alcohol, we have other matters to discuss between the three of us. Kakashi, you may leave now."

Tsunade glared angrily at her former sensei's teammates, but sighed as she turned to Kakashi. "I'll see you soon, Kakashi. Good luck breaking the news to Naruto," she placed the bottle down.

Kakashi withheld a groan. He'd have to take Sakura up on her offer to console Naruto after all.

* * *

Sakura let herself into Kakashi's apartment using the key he'd loaned her. She balanced a large brown bag of groceries under one arm, a small plastic bag of drinks under her chin, and a box of dog biscuits under her other arm.

She just barely got the door open without dropping anything, and when she made it inside, she closed the door with her foot. It was quiet and still in the apartment. "Sasuke, it's Sakura!" she called, making her way to the kitchen and setting everything down. Kakashi had asked her to stop by and check on the Uchiha, and knowing he was going to meet with Tsunade and the council to give them his answer, she'd agreed.

' _It's too late for him to be sleeping in,_ ' Sakura knew better than that. She also knew Sasuke wasn't supposed to be roaming the village unattended just yet. She felt it was excessive. Why allow Sasuke to come home and then basically put him on house arrest?

"Looking for Sasuke, eh?" Pakkun came trotting into the kitchen, glancing up at her.

"Um, yeah," Sakura nodded. "I brought some stuff by for him and Kakashi. You know, a few groceries. Kakashi's a bachelor so he barely stocks his pantry from one day to the next," She rolled her eyes. "But I want them both to eat."

"You're a peach, Sakura," Pakkun grinned, wagging his tail. "Anything else? Meaty, yummy treats maybe?" he stared at the bags hopefully.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura wagged her finger at the ninken. "Don't think I just forgot all about that little stunt you pulled!"

Pakkun's tail dropped and he ducked his head. "Just a little fun. Wasn't even my idea. It was all Akino's, really."

"Hardly!" A voice barked from around the corner.

"I'm putting these up here," Sakura said warily, setting the treats she'd picked up on top of the refrigerator.

"She put the treats up high," Pakkun called.

A chorus of groans sounded throughout the apartment.

"Anyway, where's Sasuke? I figured we could have lunch together if he's hungry." Sakura began rummaging through the grocery bags she'd brought along, setting things out on the table.

"In the shower right now. He came back a little while ago. Went out with that Wood-user, Yamato to train." Pakkun answered, hopping up on a chair so he could sniff at the bags.

"Bad dog!" Sakura scolded, sliding the bag away so Pakkun fell flat across the table. "Don't you dare take anything or you're in the dog house!"

Pakkun held up a paw. "Whoa, easy. What do we have to do to make this right? Wanna feel my paw pad?"

Sakura gave the canine a bemused look. "Not... particularly, no..."

"They're soft and supple!" Pakkun shook his paw at her enticingly.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura gently squeezed the small paw. "Hey, they _are_ kind of plush..." she mused, rubbing her thumb across it.

"Yeah, just like that," Pakkun closed his eyes happily.

"Is she feeling paw pads?" someone asked. "Do mine next!"

"No way! It's been forever since I had a good foot massage," Before Sakura knew it she was surrounded by eight dogs of varying sizes, all of them holding out paws to her.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "You're joking, right? What do I look like, a dog masseuse?"

"You felt Pakkun's!" complained a tan dog with floppy ears. Sakura thought his name might've been Bisuke but she wouldn't put money on it.

"Well, that's..." Sakura stopped touching Pakkun's paw and fixed the group of ninken with what she hoped was a stern glare. "Look, I'm just here to drop off some food, maybe make some lunch. Since Sasuke's in the shower I'll just tell Kakashi that–"

"Sakura." She was surprised by the familiar baritone, glancing behind her to see Sasuke standing in the kitchen entryway, toweling his damp hair.

"S-Sasuke?" She turned to face him, immediately noticing he was only wearing black pants. Her eyes involuntarily drifted down the defined planes of his stomach, stopping on his belly button and quickly finding his face again.

"What're you doing? Put on a shirt before you get a cold or something!" There was that medic instinct kicking in.

"In a minute," he said dismissively, walking closer. "Kakashi said you'd stop by at some point. What's all this?"

Sakura, for some reason, found herself swallowing nervously. ' _What the hell is wrong with me? It's just Sasuke!_ ' After all these years, she thought she could finally control herself better around him. She was only just learning to forgive him. But suddenly, she felt like the fawning twelve-year old girl with the crush all over again, all because he was staring at her with those mysterious eyes and walking around shirtless. _'It's not even the first time I've seen him like this.'_

"Just a few things I picked up. You know, for the pantry." Sakura was proud she'd managed to keep her composure.

"You don't have to keep doing Kakashi's grocery shopping."

She shrugged. He had a point. Lately, whenever she stopped by she'd picked up things without a second thought. "But if I don't do it, I'm not sure either one of you keep things in the kitchen." Sakura fixed him with the same stern expression she'd given the dogs. "I bet you guys would go right back to takeout all the time."

Sasuke didn't deny it, instead focusing on the bags she'd brought."Hn," he reached for a shiny red tomato sitting in the paper bag but she swatted his hand away.

"Nope. I need that."

Sasuke gave her a flat look, clearly not appreciating being denied the tomato. "For what?"

"Since it's just the two of us, I thought I'd make some tomato and tofu soup."

The Uchiha thought about it, seemingly relenting as he stepped slightly away from the table. Sakura nodded to herself. "Why don't you go finish changing?" she asked, back to him. "I've got it in here."

She didn't get an answer, but she knew he had listened when she felt the slight breeze as he walked by swiftly. She let out a deep breath. A hand trailed up to place itself on her sweater, where her heart thumped loudly. ' _Come to think of it, this is the first time we've been alone together in...a long time, really._ ' The physical exam she'd conducted on him shortly after they all made it back to the village didn't really count, did it?

As a little girl, she might have dreamed of something like this, cooking for Sasuke and then sharing lunch together, maybe on a date or even as husband and wife (her twelve year old self would then squeal, blush, and shove a pillow over her warm face). But, that felt like a lifetime ago. Now, it almost seemed wrong without the rest of the team around.

Someone near her foot cleared their throat. She looked down, blinking. The dogs were looking up at her knowingly.

"And just what're those looks supposed to mean?"

"For mates, you two seem to dance around each other a lot." said a ninken with spiky fur.

Sakura choked on a laugh as she got out a pot and filled it with water. "Mates? No, you mean _teammates_."

"I know what a teammate is!" the dog huffed indignantly. "And I know what a pack mate is. But aren't you two lifemates?"

Sakura turned a stove on, trying to process the dog's awkward question. ' _Great. I'm being grilled on my love life by talking animals._ '

"No," she swallowed. "Just teammates."

"Really?" the dog asked, sounding both suspicious and confused. "But the way you smell around each other...anyone would think you're mates. Right guys?"

"Not me!" bragged the little dog with the floppy ears. "I think she'd be a better mate for Kakashi."

Sakura's jaw dropped and she almost cut herself with the knife she was using to chop up tofu.

"Bisuke...you might've gone too far. Kakashi's been looking out for her since she was just a pup." Pakkun stated.

Sasuke chose that moment to reappear in the kitchen. He moved to the table and took the bag of drinks, beginning to put them in the fridge. When he noticed Sakura was just staring blankly at the tofu on the cutting board, he felt the need to ask. "What's that face for?"

"Kakashi's dogs think we're dating..." Sakura said absently. The hounds were all smart. That was to be expected from animals that had mastered human speech. But she never would've thought they'd all invested that much interest in the dynamics of Team 7. They were worse than gossiping academy girls.

"They're dogs, let them think whatever they want." Sasuke replied almost lazily, edging his way back towards the bag with the tomatoes in it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" barked Akino. "Think you're so much better, mister opposable thumbs?"

Sasuke ignored them, eying the bright red skin of the tomato. Sakura turned around and pointedly snatched them up, briefly sticking her tongue out at him. "What did I say, Uchiha Sasuke? Wait until I'm done!"

The way she said it, Sasuke vaguely remembered his mother scolding him when he impatiently tried to taste food before dinner.

"See?" grumbled the dog with the particularly sharp teeth and spiky fur on his head. "He doesn't even listen to Kakashi half the time, but he listens to her right away. Mates!"

Sakura cleared her throat in embarrassment. She could laugh it off when it was just a bunch of dogs, speculating about her love life, but when Sasuke was actually _in_ the room, it was another story.

"I still say she'd be better for Kakashi..." Bisuke objected.

"All this time, I thought she was mates with Naruto, are you all sure they're not?" Yet another dog piped up. The one with all the bandages wrapped around his head, neck and shoulders.

"What's gotten into all of you?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"You're the only female on a team full of males, Sakura. In a pack, you'd definitely be mated to someone by now." Pakkun explained. "Especially a girl that smells as good as you do. Loving the new shampoo." he added, nodding sagely.

The rest of his pack brothers made noises of agreement.

"Well, humans are kinda different," Sakura said unsurely. "Relationships are...complicated." she continued chopping tomatoes thoughtfully. By now the water had started simmering, so she dropped in base for the soup. "And anyway," she continued, "there's nothing like that going on with any of us...just...just because two people _smell_ a certain way around each other it doesn't mean they're dating!"

"Of course it does." Bisuke said exasperatedly. "That's what we've been trying to tell you! Humans can say whatever they want, but pheromones don't lie. When you're around someone you're attracted to, even if it's just on a biological level, your scent changes. And you," Bisuke scented the air for emphasis, "Smell like you could be mates with any of the males on the team."

And that was when Sakura's grip on the knife slipped and she sliced her finger.

* * *

Naruto sighed impatiently as he watched Hyuga Neji gracefully move his way through the crowd to meet him in front of the tea shop. "'Bout _time_ Neji!"

"Naruto," the Hyuga smiled thinly. "Impatient as always."

"Damn right," the blonde groused. "It's been a freaking week."

"Three days," Neji corrected primly. "I believe TenTen told me three days ago you'd like to see me."

"A week, three days…either way you took your sweet time." Naruto complained. "Anyway, you already know why I wanted to see you."

"Yes," Neji nodded. "You'd like a private audience with Hinata-sama."

"Ideally, yeah," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "TenTen said she probably wouldn't be free until after her coronation."

"The transition is always a meticulous process in our clan," Neji confirmed. "She's been groomed for this her entire life, but there were still many things Hiashi-sama wished to impart on her, before his untimely death," Neji sighed. "So I've been filling in as both her support and advisor as best I can."

Naruto waved his hand. "All that stuffy mumbo-jumbo goes over my head, you know that."

Neji smirked wryly. "True. Unfortunate for a man who wishes to become Hokage. Eventually you'll be forced to deal with the _mumbo-jumbo_."

Naruto sucked his teeth and crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'll manage. Don't worry about that. Anyway, do you think you can help me?"

Neji looked at Naruto seriously. "For Hinata-sama's sake, I will. I believe that speaking with you may lift her spirits…" Naruto grinned. "However," just as quickly the Hyuga had seized the front of Naruto's shirt and dragged him closer until they were almost nose to nose. "She is in a vulnerable state. Do anything to upset her, anything at all," The veins around his eyes bulged as his Byakugan activated, "And your chakra points will be sealed for life."

Naruto pushed against Neji's cheek to create distance. "When did you turn into Hinata's attack dog?" he asked. "I'm not gonna hurt her. She's my friend! I just wanna know how to help her."

Neji gave him a long, pointed stare before his Byakugan deactivated. "Alright. I felt it was only right to issue fair warning."

"Message received."

"Tonight would be the best time, I will meet you then," Neji started to move into the tea shop, until Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Meet where exactly?"

"I will guide Hinata-sama to the courtyard, and escort you in quietly," Neji explained. "I can't stress that stealth and discretion are extremely important."

"Stealth. Discretion." Naruto repeated. "Hah! Are you kidding me? They call me the Stealthy Ninja of Discretion for a reason!" he boasted.

Neji gave him a flat stare. "If that were true, you wouldn't wear orange clothes." Naruto pouted as the Hyuga left him to find a seat in the tea shop.

 _-MtW-_

Naruto found the heiress sitting in the courtyard, staring up at the moon. She was so preoccupied that she was oblivious to his presence, so he opted to get her attention quietly. "Psst! Hinata…hey!"

Hinata, startled, quickly turned around, gasping when she saw Naruto of all people standing there. "N-Naruto!" She stood up, impressively fast even in a yukata. Her round eyes took him in from head to toe, surprise clearly written on her face. "W-What are…"

Sheepishly, Naruto rubbed his head. "Ehe…uh, I sort of got Neji to help me sneak in. I haven't seen you in a while, and…" he trailed off, taking a deep breath to compose himself. "Ah crap, sorry. I'm no good at this, ya know?"

Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "Were you…worried about me?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Well yeah, a little. It's gotta be rough, cooped up in here and all. And, there's some stuff I think we should talk about."

Hinata stared at her clasped hands, "I…I see." She motioned for him to follow her as she walked back to the porch overlooking the moonlit courtyard. Naruto carefully sat down.

"Yeah…um," Naruto, for the first time, had an idea of what it was like to be in the shy kunoichi's shoes, fumbling for his words. "I know you're gonna become clan head soon, and I didn't wanna leave things like they were."

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata swallowed thickly.

Naruto looked at her intently, even though his heart was racing more than he'd admit. "You…did you really mean what you said, when you jumped in the way during the Pein attack?"

The heiress instantly felt her cheeks warm up, reverting back to the old habit of poking her fingers together. "W-Well…yes. I…I've loved you for a long time."

Naruto's head bowed in shame. "And I guess I was kind of a jerk, not really answering back then…"

Hinata shook her head. "No…it was bad timing." She reassured him. "I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's not really that…it's just…well, it's just…Sakura is—"

Hinata smiled sadly, placing a hand on top of Naruto's. "A-Actually, it's alright, Naruto-kun. I never expected tou-san to…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them, a tear trickled down her cheek. "I see now that I took things for granted. I thought I'd have time to become an heiress worthy of the Hyuga name. I kept saying I wouldn't go back on my word, just like you don't…but now I wonder if…if I was just scared to find my own ninja way."

Naruto glanced at the young woman in confusion. "Whatdaya mean?"

"Finding my own path was scary…so I thought I would be okay as long as I followed yours. But now I see that's not the right way either." Hinata sighed heavily. "In a way, maybe I wasn't as ready to accept being heiress as I said I was. Tou-san's sacrifice showed me that. Neji-niisan and Hanabi-chan and everyone else are counting on me. So no more running away." There was a certain determination in her pale eyes Naruto had never seen before. In the moonlight, Hinata looked like a completely different person than the shy kunoichi he had known for years.

The blonde smiled encouragingly. "Don't forget all your friends are behind you too. Kiba and everybody's been really worried."

"I know. I worried everyone…and I even acted so sad Neji-nii brought you here in the middle of the night to talk to me." She laughed quietly.

"What are friends for, right?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes." She stared up at the moon again, a true smile on her face. The gloomy aura seemed to have lifted considerably.

"I have a responsibility to the clan now. I know the clan council wants to arrange a marriage for me soon… A-And if that means closing the door on my feelings, once and for all…" It was Naruto's turn to put his hand on top of the Hyuga's as she became choked up. "T-Then I'll say goodbye."

"Hinata…" his thumb wiped away a tear trailing down her face. "You know, making your own way doesn't mean you have to give up everything to make other people happy. It's sort of the opposite."

Hinata tilted her head into his warm hand, blinking slowly up at him.

Naruto grinned brightly. "You're gonna be the leader in a few days. So if you need to put your foot down, then do it!"

Hinata's eyes widened in awe as if she never considered she was allowed to do such a thing. Suddenly, in a bold move she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "T-Thank you,"

Shocked at first, Naruto tried to process the fact that Hyuga Hinata was boldly hugging him. But deciding better than to comment on it and embarrass her, he gently returned the embrace, until she was ready to pull away.

The indigo-haired girl blushed, her actions finally registering. "S-Sorry!"

Naruto laughed. Some things never changed. "No, it's fine."

Hinata stood slowly, Naruto following. "It's getting late. I should go back inside."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, and I guess I should head home." He looked at the heiress fondly. Maybe he couldn't return her feelings, but he truly did care for Hinata. "Take care of yourself, Hinata."

"You too, Naruto," she returned, waving goodnight before she stepped into her compound.

Naruto looked up at the night sky feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He was glad Hinata understood. She was a nice girl, and this way, he wouldn't have to worry about Neji being out for his blood.

' _Things turned out okay after all,'_ Naruto thought contentedly. _'But...why do I feel like kicking Sasuke's ass?'_

* * *

 **Sai gets a little loving~ I've always liked him. I think he's underrated, and then he's in Sasuke's shadow because people want to make him out to be a carbon copy of Sasuke when he's completely different in looks and personality? It's so unfair Sai doesn't get his own spotlight but is instead "the replacement" to a lot of people.**

 **Anyway…yeah, Kakashi won the Hokage vote so it looks like that's one of the very, very few things that will follow canon post ch.699 about this story.**

 **What's this? Some revelations made thanks to Kakashi's pack maybe? Hm...we'll see. Just keep in mind that this is still a polyandry fic, sooo Sakura ends up with all Team 7 males (eventually).**

 **I tried to give Naruto and Hinata a peaceful sort of resolution to her confession. I am anti-NaruHina, but I'm not against anyone having a happy ending and I don't hate Hinata. I want Hinata to have more agency. I want** _ **her**_ **to** _ **want**_ **to have more agency, so that's where I was going with this. If you noticed, all the girls are moving into their own. Instead of thinking about dates, Ino wants to follow in her father's footsteps, Hinata has accepted her role as heiress, and Sakura…well, that's yet to come. ;) She will not be on the sidelines though.**

 **Anyway, hope everyone enjoys the holiday season, if you're in a part of the world where it's celebrated.**

 **There's some heavy political crap as well as preparations for the festival next chapter. More of Team 7 together, and things possibly heating up. :D**


	6. Uncertain Winds

**Finally finding time to update. This chapter actually sets a couple of important things in motion. I wonder if anyone will spot them. XD One is sort of obvious but others are more obscure. Happy reading~**

* * *

 _How complicated and unpredictable the machinery of life really is._ — Kurt Vonnegut

Sakura worried her lip as she tapped her pen distractedly. She was making a first draft of her report on a hospital case. Although, it felt like she'd been staring at it far too long, making little to no progress. It was stupid, so utterly stupid, but of all things distracting her, the words of the ninken flew through her head on repeat. ' _Stupid mutts…what did they even mean?_ ' Team 7 had perfectly healthy relationships. So what, they were close. After all they'd experienced together, they should be!

And it didn't mean much if people spotted her with her teammates in the streets and occasionally remarked with envy what a cute couple she made with…well, who _hadn't_ people mistaken for her boyfriend? She was perfectly aware quite a few people thought she was dating Naruto. ' _Which is crazy._ ' Then she was in the park with Sai, reluctantly agreeing to pose for a sketch, and she saw two nosey women eyeing them and giggling behind their hands. ' _Not that he even noticed._ '

 _Sasuke_. Of course plenty of people expected she'd announce an engagement to him any day. Those were people who were aware of the flame she'd held for him in their genin days, and who saw them together when she was occasionally escorting him to or from the hospital for routine check-ups. Something he loathed.

The rumor mill surrounding a pending engagement, she was almost positive had been started by one of her fellow med nins. ' _Totally unprofessional_.' she scoffed quietly. Sakura chose not to get into the things others likely thought when they saw her with Kakashi or Yamato. Honestly, what was wrong with males and females being friends? Why did that mean they were automatically bound to become more? It was irksome.

She paused to skim what she had written so far, and noticed she'd made more than her fair share of mistakes due to her distractedness. Scowling, she crumpled the report and tossed it backwards, into the trash. She would simply have to start over. Sakura had just put pen to paper again when someone knocked on her office door. "Who is it?" she grumbled, already beginning to rewrite the report.

"Haruno-san," one of her colleagues called through the door, "You have some visitors here." Sakura leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She didn't need three guesses to know who they were.

"Send them in." No sooner had those words left her mouth than the door opened, and her teammates came barging into her office, Naruto in the lead followed closely by Sai and, surprisingly Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto was on her before she could even swivel her chair all the way around. His arms came around her in a hug that almost lifted her out of her seat, and a small part of her reveled in his body heat and the comforting, familiar scent. "We came to take you to lunch!"

Sakura stood and turned in his arms, pushing lightly against his chest. "That's not really necessary. I'm just gonna run down to the hospital cafeteria and pick up a bento bo—"

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "Humor us."

Sakura craned her neck to look at Sai, who was waiting patiently. "And what do _you_ have to say about this?"

"That I'd be happy if you obliged us and that I'm willing to eat anywhere except for Ichiraku," The benevolent smile did a good job at concealing what was likely meant to be a desperate plea.

Sakura smiled fondly. Naruto glared at Sai, "What do you have against Ichiraku now?! I'm gonna remind you that ramen's been good to you since you joined this team."

"We're _all_ tired of ramen with the exception of you." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto released her then, stepping into Sasuke's face. "Oi, I sprung you outta Kaka-sensei's apartment and you're gonna have _that_ kind attitude? Ungrateful bastard…"

Quickly intervening, Sakura grabbed Naruto and dragged him back by the collar. "We'll take a vote, alright?"

"Fine," Naruto conceded, but only because it was Sakura.

"All in favor of ramen?" Sakura asked. Instantly Naruto's hand went up.

"All against it?" Naruto gaped as his teammates all raised their hands.

"S-Sakura-chan," he whined, "You too?"

"Sorry Naruto, but it's just…there's only so much noodles and broth a person can eat in a lifetime."

His blue eyes fluttered, as if he hadn't heard her correctly. "You take that back Sakura-chan," he whispered indignantly.

Sakura rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I only want to take an hour for lunch, so let's get going. We can decide where we'll eat on the way."

"Fine with me." Sasuke agreed.

"Alright," Sai nodded.

Sakura left her office with an undeniable lightness to her steps, her boys at her back. Realizing only two sets of footsteps were following, she turned to look over her shoulder. Naruto was lagging behind, clearly sulking.

"Pick it up Naruto!" she called cheerfully.

The blonde gave her a dramatic sigh and a forlorn look of bright, blue eyes. He followed behind his teammates, complaining under his breath all the while.

* * *

Tsunade eyed the two members of the High Council warily. They were becoming a far too frequent and unwelcome sight in her office. "What is it now?" she huffed, pushing aside some paperwork she'd been half-heartedly contemplating doing. "Don't tell me you're reneging on having Kakashi as my successor. Or did you come to belittle me for something? Either way," Tsunade waved them off. "I'm not in the mood. Shizune took the sake and the simplest inconvenience is enough to make me give up on this paperwork right now."

Koharu's long-suffering sigh irritated her; it was if the council member were speaking to a petulant child. "Oh Tsunade-hime, why must you insist on being so recalcitrant? Your grandfather and the Second were respectable men who held this office with pride and a willingness to do whatever necessary to see the village prosper."

Tsunade gave her a bored stare, leaning into her palm. "What does bringing dead relatives into this have to do with the two of you bothering me, here and now?"

"Only to remind you that you'd do well to follow their examples, rest their souls." Homura cleared his throat. "We seek to provide guidance. That is our duty to the Hokage as council members."

Tsunade sat up, her fine brows lifting in amusement as her full lips pulled into a smirk. _'I'd like to see you buzzards hold onto those roles forever. A new wind is blowing through the leaves.'_

"Then please, by all means, enlighten."

Their lips thinned at her mocking cadence, but Homura pressed on. "I will speak plainly then. As you well know, we suffered heavy casualties in this last war. Losing leaders to three of our most elite clans as a result. The shinobi force of the Five Elemental Nations has been cut well in half."

"I think I'm aware of that," Tsunade spoke shortly, drumming her fingernails on her desk impatiently. "I was _there_. Unlike some," she stared pointedly. Speaking of nails…it was almost time to repolish them. But was she in the mood to stick with her classic red or should she try a brand new color? Sakura had been sporting pretty green nails and toes lately, it really suited he—

"And being that you've taken part in two out of Four Great Wars, perhaps you will see the reason in what we are about to tell you."

Tsunade tensed. She didn't like what they told her on a good day. In her gut, she sensed something grave and unpleasant about to occur, and she silently damned Shizune to hell for taking her only source of coping away.

"As Homura said, the population has plummeted. The bloodshed of this war was unprecedented, and so we find ourselves with a dilemma, forced to make hard choices to ensure the future of the village for generations to come," Koharu explained.

"We have…reached out to the daimyo with a proposal on how to procede, and he seems to be thinking it over."

"Wait a minute," Tsunade could feel her nails digging into the wood of her desk. "You did _what_? Who told you to go behind my back?"

"Time is of the essence with these things," Koharu scoffed, eyeing her critically. "We didn't have time to coax you into agreeing. You see, what we've thought about is simply this—immediately following the war is the best time to introduce certain actions to encourage shinobi to…how should I say, _make merry_ and settle down."

Tsunade continued to stare at the Council members bitterly, nails biting into the desk so hard she was vaguely aware it would leave gouges. "You're talking about coercive repopulation." She said lowly.

"Precisely." Homura nodded curtly. "Throughout history there have been large booms in births following war. But this is simply a way to coax it along. So, we drew up the draft to what would in effect be a marriage law bill, and sent it to the daimyo for him to look over. If he indeed agrees or is even amenable to it in the slightest, then the next step would be informing the current clan heads and drawing them into the loop."

Tsunade felt her shoulders shaking violently. "How dare you…" she intoned. "How dare you go behind my back and start making plans to strong-arm arranged marriages without consulting me. What gave you the right!" she was screaming now, her amber eyes burning venomously.

"I think when you calm down you'll find we had every right!" Homura argued, raising his voice as well. "In some regards, you're exactly like your master before you. He too would hesitate in matters such as this. That is why the High Council has come to exist, why _we_ —"

Tsunade stood, and in one fluid motion, flipped her desk. Doddering though they may have been, the High Council managed to evade it as it crashed into the other side of the room. " _Get out_!" her chest burned, and red bloomed high on her cheeks. A pity that this time she couldn't put it down to inebriation. She would give nearly anything, up to and including her right tit, for even a sip of alcohol in that moment.

"Tsunade-hime, stop this at once!" Koharu commanded, though Tsunade took pride in the quiver in her voice.

"Final warning," she sneered.

Homura glared defiantly, before taking Koharu by the shoulder and guiding her toward the door. "This is very much necessary," he threw over his shoulder. "In time, when the village prospers from this, you will see that. When you find yourself calm enough, I'll show you a copy of the draft and all the clauses it entails."

The door closed behind them, and a frame wobbled and fell off the wall, the glass shattering. Her eyes still wide and wild, Tsunade continued to glare into the door, her fists clenched. Suddenly, she felt overwhelming exhaustion pour over her, and her legs turned numb. She collapsed into her chair, sinking down into it and cradling her head in one hand, eyes squeezed shut. She hated to do it but she needed to pull Shizune from the hospital. The fleeting thought of summoning Shikaku occurred before she remembered why she couldn't…

The words of her dear sensei's former teammates circled through her head. To think they would use the deaths of honorable shinobi such as Shikaku and Inoichi and the countless others, to justify their own twisted aspirations. It was despicable. And yet what could she do? The daimyo had likely received their draft by now… Saying it was _all a mistake_ would reflect poorly on _her_ leadership, really.

* * *

Sasuke did a silent perusal as he followed the others into the restaurant they had—mostly, not counting Naruto—decided on. Kare-raisu was far and away preferable to stomaching ramen for lunch. It was nothing against the cook or his daughter.

They ran a clean establishment with decent food. But, as Sakura had noted, there was only so much of it a person wanted to eat in a lifetime, unless you had the gullet of one Uzumaki Naruto. Since returning just around a month ago, Naruto had smuggled him from Kakashi's apartment on several memorable outtings, going as far as making him dawn ridiculous disguises—they were ninja; they could simply henge—all for the sake of taking the Uchiha out for ramen to quote unquote "catch up".

Every time an ANBU came around presumably to take him back for house arrest, Naruto waved them off, saying he had it all under control. Somehow, it worked, which made Sasuke mentally roll his eyes. How the blonde managed to charm his way out such situations, he still couldn't really figure out. If, and he would never admit it even under the highest levels of torture, he thought of it, he supposed that Naruto's idiocy and simplistic outlook on life was endearing.

As they were seated, their hostess doing more than a passing glance at all male members of the team, Sasuke thought idly that this level of domesticity was out of place after years on the road with Taka. Returning to Konoha had been in part because he was fully prepared for Sakura and Naruto to keep hounding him to come back until the end of his days and because, he still had a bone to pick, and he couldn't do that if he was far away.

Now, he bided his time, acted compliant, allowed their ridiculous stipulations, up to and including stripping him of his doujutsu and the humiliatingly easy assignments more so suited for a new academy graduate, than a seasoned shinobi with his skillset.

"…suke…!"

He glanced to up from skimming the menu, looking up into Sakura's pale, heart-shaped face. He could admit that the years had been kind to her. Her green eyes were luminous, the way they had always been, but there was an air of maturity she wore these days. Pink hair brushed her shoulders now and whenever she walked in front of him or bent over, he noticed the swell of her hips and the tightness of her tops around the chest area. _When had that happened?_

She was looking at him oddly, and he effected a face of casual disinterest to hide the fact that his mind had begun to wonder to decidedly…inappropriate places. "Hn?"

"I was asking you if you know what you want? It's my treat today." she repeated, a patient smile on her lips.

"Sakura-chan! We're not gonna let you pay for all of us!" Naruto protested, flailing his arms.

"Why not?" Sakura asked. "I mean I'm offering, and I don't see why I can't—" If Sasuke were in the dobe's shoes, he would drop it. Let it be. Anyone who knew Sakura could see the stubborn glint she was getting in her eyes. But Naruto was always looking for a way to impress, and sometimes, even now, it prevented him from reading Sakura's moods. To his credit, overall he'd gotten better at it. Going from the loud little idiot who was oblivious to reading a room as a genin, he supposed that Naruto should count that an improvement.

"Hm…" Sai, the dark-haired boy who had acted as a substitute in his absence, pulled out and thumbed through a pocket manual. Sasuke discreetly read the title and his nose scrunched when he saw " _How to Impress: Etiquette to Make You Likable_ ". It was nearly as bad as Kakashi's choice in reading material, just for an entirely different reason.

The Uchiha knew he was hardly one to talk (literally), but the fact that someone relied on a book to get them through every day conversation was pitiable. Then, Naruto and Sakura had clued him in on Sai's past with ROOT, and he supposed he understood at least slightly. Both being victims of Danzo in some shape or form was what gave them a certain level of distant camaraderie.

" _When dining out with friends, always offer to split the bill._ " Sai mouthed to himself as he read. " _No one likes a friend who is always leeching off others._ " Sai glanced up, opening his mouth presumably to declare his intent to foot his own bill. But then he noticed the fierce glare Sakura had leveled on Naruto and thought better of it, mouth slowly closing again.

Sasuke chuckled under his breath. _'Smart one.'_

Their waiter chose that time to come, a certain sparkle in his eyes as he anxiously fidgeted, his eyes roving the table until they landed on Sakura, who was now leaning over Sai, pointing out something on his menu.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw the boy's face darken with a blush. He was nothing remarkable. Mussed dark hair, an angular jaw and blue eyes. "U-Um excuse me," he began, eyes still locked on Sakura. The kunoichi lifted her head curiously, smiling politely when she noticed he was staring. "I…my name is Yuri. I'm your server today, and I know this is forward but," Yuri pulled out a pad and pen, bowing his head as he thrust them across the table toward Sakura. Sasuke had to lean back to avoid his arms, and Naruto, sitting directly across from him on one side of Sakura, looked dumbfounded. "Would you please sign this? I really admire you. You see my father was one of the people you saved during the War, and—"

Sakura gently took the pen, gave him a warm, closed-eye smile that was reminiscent of a certain silver-haired jonin, and then signed the boy's pad. "Here you go," she returned it to him, and Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at the large, dopey grin still on his face.

"So, are you going to actually take our orders, or what?" He wasn't the only one unimpressed, something Naruto decided to voice.

That seemed to make the waiter come back to himself, and he straightened. "I'm sorry! Sakura-san is just so beautiful in person,"

Sasuke's hand clenched the table tightly. Sakura was blushing prettily, shyly averting her eyes. "Thank you," she giggled.

He'd seen enough. He didn't need their waiter ogling his teammate throughout lunch. Innocent though it may have seemed, what Sakura didn't realize was that all most men needed was an opening. They played themselves off chivalrous, and then pounced when their target's guard came down. He wasn't going to give it a chance to happen right in front of him. While he was fairly sure Sakura would decline any advances, it was beside the point. The boy had no right.

"We'll all be having kare-raisu, if you even care to take our orders." The waiter glanced down as if seeing him for the first time. Given that his eyes had only been for Sakura since he came to the table, Sasuke didn't doubt he'd blocked out the rest of them. Once they met eyes however, it was a different story. One stern look was enough to send him backing away from their table, until he was at a respectable distance.

"A-And what would you all like to drink?" he mumbled, making sure to avoid looking in Sasuke's general direction again. He also didn't dare look at Sakura either. It appeared the silent message had been conveyed. _Back the fuck off. You're out of your league._

Sakura, looking his way questioningly, told the waiter what she wanted to drink. Sai and Naruto gave him their orders, and when it was his turn, he grunted out his request for herbal tea, watching as the brat scampered away from their table.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Sakura gave him a hard stare. "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"I sat here the whole time. I didn't lift a finger towards him."

"Oh don't you give me that," she hissed, arms folded under her chest. His eyes slyly trailed to her bosom. It really had gro—Sasuke instantly walled off the damning thoughts before they had time to fully form. His time away from the village had done a lot for him, including helping him get in touch with his more…carnal side, who occasionally indulged in pleasures of the flesh. Strictly out of necessity. He and Sakura shared a history far longer and more sophisticated than any girl he had taken to bed. He wasn't going to start viewing her that way.

Sakura was still ranting at him. "You did that…that macho thing. You know," she sighed in frustration. "You know that thing you guys all do when you wanna get into a pissing contest with other guys? _That_!" she punctuated her sentence with a well-aimed jab into his chest from across the table with her pointer finger.

Naruto giggled. "You got told off!"

Sakura stared at the blonde, heat still in her eyes. "You don't really have a leg to stand on since you did it the other day with Kiba,"

Naruto slouched in his seat. "That…that was different."

Sakura massaged her forehead, pushing her bangs back. Sasuke caught a glimpse at the small purple seal before her hair fell to conceal it once again. "I don't know what's gotten into any of you lately, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm allowed to talk to whoever I want. Even if that person is male. He was just being nice. I thought it was cute."

"It's not cute," Naruto grumbled. "I told you before, Sakura-chan, you just don't get how guys work. But we do."

Sakura rolled her eyes dismissively. "Well I bet none of you get how girls work."

Sai canted his head to the side, shrugging. "She isn't wrong." He was rewarded with a triumphant smile from the pinkette sitting next to him.

Sasuke fixed Sai with a disgusted look. "Sell out…" he muttered.

"Maa, Sakura-chan, you know it's not because we don't think you can take care of yourself. But you're special. You're way too good to waste time on plain guys like that. I mean, you're the smartest person I know." Sasuke watched with hidden incredulity as Sakura stared at Naruto skeptically, before a pleased smile that reached her eyes lit up her face.

' _How does he do that?'_ In a matter of seconds he had talked Sakura right out of her sour mood.

"Thanks, Naruto." She smiled sweetly. "You're laying it on thick though."

"I think he makes a good point, Sakura," Sai added.

That got another blush from the girl.

"Plus! That guy was way too young for you."

And there it was, Sasuke thought, Naruto's foot, meet mouth. To his mild surprise, Sakura only smiled playfully. "Well I'm older than you but that's never stopped you." Naruto's face fell. Sakura put a finger to her full bottom lip. "I'm older than Sasuke too, come to think of it. Not counting the sensei, I may be the oldest member of the team, give or take some months."

Naruto pouted. "A few months is different than a few years. And Sai could be older than you!"

Sakura looked thoughtfully at their socially inept teammate. "Come to think of it, when _is_ your birthday Sai?"

Sai's brow furrowed. "I was told it was November twenty-fifth."

"Hah! You're younger than any of us!" Naruto crowed. Sasuke watched as Sai's words registered, and blue eyes widened. "Wait, _you were told_?"

Sai looked sheepishly at his etiquette book. "Y-Yes. As you know, with ROOT we were stripped of our identities. Including birthdays and names. I'm not sure but that was the birthday my brother gave me. I believe I turn eighteen this year."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged worried glances. Awkwardness descended over the entire table, and it didn't improve when their drinks and plates were delivered. Naruto lifted a mouthful of the curry to his lips, and then dropped his spoon abruptly. "Naruto!" Sakura complained, smacking him as food splattered on the table.

Naruto valiantly ignored the blow. " _Eighteen_?! He's older than all of us!"

Sakura wiped the food from the table and then looked at Sai as if she were seeing him for the first time. "Hey, he's right! You're a _year_ older?"

Sai rubbed his neck sheepishly, eating a spoonful of curry. "I guess so…"

Sasuke wasn't happy about the news himself. He had never put much stock in age equaling superiority, but it rankled him for a reason he couldn't explain.

Naruto shoveled in several mouthfuls of curry, grumbling to himself.

"This is insignificant." He found himself saying. "A year or a month. What matters most is skill."

"Easier for you to say." Naruto told him. "This is a big deal, you jerk!"

"Now that I think of it…" Sakura nearly choked on her melon soda. "Sai, your birthday is next week!"

"Is it?" the boy in question asked. "I hadn't even realized…"

"That means a party, right?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Presents and cake!" he rubbed his hands together.

"They wouldn't be for you," Sasuke felt the need to point out.

Naruto give him an annoyed huff. "I know that asshole. I can be happy for Sai though."

Sasuke smirked around a sip of tea. "Of course you can." No way in hell Naruto wouldn't try to make himself the center of attention if Sai was thrown a party.

"It's short notice, but I think we can make it work!" Sakura smiled determinedly. "A party always cheers people up, and that's what we all need right now!"

"Sounds like it's already a party," Everyone glanced up to see Kakashi and Yamato standing there. Kakashi waved in the carefree way he always did. "Room for two more?"

And just like that Sasuke found himself sitting with the two jonin. "Kaka-sensei, how'd you find us?" Sakura queried.

"Ah, well, someone was kind enough to leave me this." He held up a note written in Naruto's untidy scrawl that said in essence, that he would be taking Sasuke from the apartment and meeting Sakura for lunch. It even had a cartoon illustration of Naruto dragging Sasuke off by the back of the shirt.

Sasuke looked at the childish note dubiously. "You must be joking."

"Nope!" Naruto chirped. "But how'd you know we'd be here?" he leaned into Kakashi, stroking his chin with an exaggerated expression of skepticism that made the blonde look like a snooping old man.

"That required a little more legwork." Yamato explained. "And really, some luck. Kind of expected to find you at the ramen shop."

"I know right?!" Naruto nodded vigorously, almost putting his elbow in Sakura's curry.

"Watch it Naruto!"

"Sorry!"

"Naruto was outvoted this time around." Sai's usual smile resembled more of a smirk.

"With good reason, I'd say," Yamato sighed. "And what's this I hear about it being your birthday next week, Sai?"

"We were talking about who's oldest and Sai just dropped a major bombshell on us!" Naruto whined, gulping down his soda. "He's the oldest! Can you believe that?! Anyway, we're gonna have a party. You wanna come sensei?"

Sasuke couldn't believe how quickly the blond could jump from one topic to the next. He calmly took a few bites of curry, wiping at his mouth before clearing his throat, "I think you're getting a little too ahead of yourself."

"Yeah Naruto," Sakura agreed. "Kakashi isn't going to have a whole lot of time for that sort of thing soon. He'll be getting ready for his coronation."

This had Sasuke's full attention. He gave the jonin a look from his peripherals. A coronation to what exactly? Well, there were only a few things that came to mind. One of them being—

"They're making _you_ Hokage?" Yamato gasped. " _You_ senpai?" Yamato looked incredibly concerned, and Sasuke could understand why. Formidable as he was, Kakashi tended to shirk responsibility habitually whenever possible. The Hokage title was nothing if not a heavy responsibility.

"Maa, when you all look at me like that, it's a little insulting…" Kakashi lifted his nose from Icha Icha. "I suppose the news would get out sooner or later." He sighed, pausing for dramatic effect. "Yes, Lady Hokage and the High Council have offered me the position."

Naruto took the news about as well as anyone could expect. " _WHAT_?!"

* * *

 **Aaaand, here we have it, folks. Marriage Law. Boom. I never see enough Marriage Law fics that have the pairings I like within the Naruto fandom, and thus this was born. Now the summary makes sense, eh?**

 **Originally, I just wanted to write fluffy, domestic polyandry with Team 7. Now though, I'm feeling sort of inspired to turn this into a semi-fix it fic. Eventually exploring themes like changing the Hyuga clan and Sasuke getting some sort of reparations or solace for his clan. Whichever one. Might tackle or touch on some quasi-political stuff too, which is almost inevitable due to the nature of where this is going with the polyandry thing. It's not gonna be deeply politically focused though, because likely I'd get bored writing that.**

 **I'm trying to update as many fics as I can, so I decided to save one or two more romantic scenes for next chapter instead of putting them in this chapter. Hoping to get some YamaSaku in there really soon!**

 **Please review. I'm really enjoying writing this fic but I'd like some feedback.**


	7. Countdown to the Inevitable

**I love writing this story a lot, and I plan to try giving it a lot more attention in the future. I still have so many things planned and I'm really glad people are enjoying the slightly more domestic feel/team 7 dynamics. I promise everything with the marriage law and such will pick up soon. We're getting there!**

* * *

 _If there is no struggle, there is no progress_ —Frederick Douglass

The pink-haired kunoichi brushed her hands off on the fabric of her pants. She glanced down to see the faint dust she'd wiped onto herself and sighed. It had taken most of the morning, but the Hokage's personal library was successfully reorganized and updated. She was on her way to report to Tsunade, when she remembered what she'd told Naruto. Now would be as good a time as any to ask about any Uzumaki scrolls her friend could borrow.

After the stunt the knuckle-head pulled in the restaurant, he should consider himself lucky that she was still willing to help him at all. Predictably, the minute he learned Kakashi was to be named the next Hokage, he caused a scene, whining loudly about how he couldn't even trust his own sensei, and the fact that he couldn't believe he'd gotten skipped over.

Sasuke made it worse by telling him that his childish behavior was exactly why he didn't get chosen. Then Naruto had been ready to fight and Yamato and Kakashi had to pull them apart. It wasn't the first time Naruto had embarrassed the team in public, but Sakura almost wished they'd just tell them to leave so she could hide her face. If it wasn't for their recent status as "war heroes" they'd be thrown out. Having all the other customers pretending not to stare while clearly listening to every word, was twice as bad by comparison.

She started for the Hokage's office, hearing muffled voices. Her fist paused over the wood and despite herself, Sakura found her ear gently touching the door as she listened to her mentor rant at someone. "They've gone too far this time!" she was saying.

"C-Calm down, milady! I understand, really, but you'll completely destroy your office at this ra—" That was Shizune, bargaining for the sanin to control her temper. Nothing unusual there.

"The office and everything it represents be damned!" her master bellowed. "Kakashi, don't just stand there looking stupid, _say something_!"

Sakura tensed in surprise. Kakashi was to be her shishou's successor, so maybe it shouldn't surprise her that he was already being brought into the loop.

"…I'm not sure what there's left to say, Lady Tsunade. Clearly they've been plotting something like this for a while. Some of it may have some merit, but…it's a desperate measure nonetheless."

' _Desperate measure?_ ' Sakura tried to work out what could upset Tsunade so much _and_ make Kakashi sound so defeated.

"You realize this is going to be staring you in the face the minute you take office. If the daimyo actually agrees, and there's a good chance he will, you'll be known as the Hokage who allowed a marriage law."

The kunoichi jerked away from the door, her green eyes widened. "Marriage…law?!" she squeaked, realizing her mistake and slapping a hand over her mouth. Trying to run back into the library, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Her stomach clenching, Sakura turned to see Kakashi behind her, smiling. "Hear anything interesting?" Hot shame made her cheeks burn, and she lowered her head.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just…trying to ask shishou something." she explained lamely.

Kakashi lifted his hand, patting her shoulder. "I think you should come inside." he motioned to the office with his thumb.

Sakura nodded glumly.

* * *

Having successfully retrieved Sasuke from Kakashi's apartment, Naruto stared at the list as he walked. "I'm not really good at this," he sighed in frustration. "I mean picking up stuff is fine, but making orders? Aren't girls usually better at this party planning thing?"

"Stop complaining."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Easy for you to say. You haven't lifted a single finger so far!" Sasuke didn't deny it. He didn't look the least bit concerned.

"I barely know him," The Uchiha stated. "So you and Sakura should handle things."

"Laame!" Naruto accused. "This party is _next week_ , and since you're part of the team again, you gotta help too or we can't pull it off!"

"Eh,"

"Fine!" Naruto submitted. "Then I guess you're fine with Sakura-chan knowing you're too lazy to pull your weight!"

Sasuke stopped walking, giving the blonde a blank stare. "It's not about laziness. I told you, idiot. You know the guy better than—"

"Wonder what she'll say," Naruto rubbed his chin, eyes closed in thought. "She's really been wanting Sai to feel like part of the team, ya know? Hearing that you refuse to help is gonna make her think you're bitter. And nothing's more uncool than tha—"

"Shut the hell up, already," Sasuke hissed quietly.

Naruto spun around, a fox-like grin of triumph on his lips. "Thought so~" he crowed. "So the first place to go is…" He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper. Sasuke watched his blue eyes skim the list. "Here!"

Leaning over, the Uchiha snagged the sheet from his hand, squinting at the name on the sheet. "Yamanaka's place, eh?" Sasuke thought idly of the blonde girl who had once also proclaimed to be in love with him, and wondered if she was still holding out hope. He hadn't interacted with her since returning to the village, and he wasn't sure he wanted to start.

"Sakura wants all the Rookies there. Lee's team too." Naruto explained, oblivious to his reluctance. So we're gonna go invite everyone~"

"You never said that this morning," Sasuke accused quietly. Naruto's cheeky grin told him maybe that was by design.

"Didn't think you'd come if I did. Anyway," the jinchuriki slung an arm around his neck, Sasuke growling as he tried pulling away. Naruto stubbornly tightened his grip, dragging him along. "You haven't really said much to the others since you came back, huh? Now's the perfect chance!"

"Let go," Reaching up, Sasuke dug his fingernails into the hand draped across his shoulder, pinching.

Undeterred, Naruto bubbled with laughter. "Too late now, teme!"

Passersby looked on with open curiosity as war hero Uzumaki Naruto dragged the last remaining Uchiha down the main street of the village.

* * *

Kakashi could see Sakura working everything she'd been told through in her head. Several times her lips parted, as if she wanted to say something, but her mouth would shut audibly and she'd distractedly brush pink tresses from her eyes as she dipped her head in thought. Finally, brows deeply furrowed in consternation, her green orbs flickered to Tsunade, who leaned wearily against her desk. "Marriage…law?" she sputtered. "As in…as in…"

"As in exactly what it sounds like," Tsunade confirmed, arms crossed under her sizable bosom. "Everyone in the village of eligible age will be… _encouraged_ to find someone to pair off with and reproduce like rabbits."

"Why?" Sakura asked, sounding as appalled as the Hokage looked. "And how long do we have to comply? When does this even go into effect? Do you—"

"Sakura," Kakashi interrupted. "Deep breaths. One thing at a time."

Briefly, she gave him a half-hearted glare, silently telling him that she had every right to be flustered. And, she was right, naturally. Sakura was an accomplished young kunoichi just entering the prime of her career. If anyone would be seen by the High Council as a young woman worth pairing off, it would be her. A small spark of something dark flashed through him at the thought of Sakura strong-armed into a marriage with a shinobi twice her age that she barely knew.

That was if…the council got its way. Tsunade would do her damndest to talk sense into the daimyo. But from what Kakashi knew of him…he was a…flighty man who could be twisted just so with the right words, and understood very little about shinobi life and culture.

"To answer your first question…as usual, the High Council thinks it knows best in all its infinite wisdom," she spat sarcastically. "And wants to supersede my authority in any way they can. There are a million better ways to go about all this, but—"

Tsunade waved her hand impatiently at Shizune, and her dark-haired apprentice calmly pulled forth a small cup and bottle of sake. Kakashi stared in mild apprehension. Shizune didn't so much as offer a shred of resistance over letting the Hokage drink during daylight hours. There wasn't a surer sign that things were dire, and that even Shizune sympathized with the large weight resting on Tsunade's shoulders. The Senju woman chugged the glass down in one gulp. "So right now I'm just waiting for the daimyo's input. Even if he's in favor I've still got an argument or two that I'm hoping can sway him."

"But," Sakura ventured, "But what if you can't."

Tsunade sighed heavily, taking the bottle from Shizune and pouring another finger of sake. But, to Kakashi's surprise, instead of bringing it to her own lips, she offered the small glass cup to her youngest apprentice. Even more unexpectedly, Sakura took it with shaky fingers, staring into the amber liquid with an unreadable expression. "Then thing's will be pretty crazy around here for a while. The announcement's supposed to be made on the first of the year…after that, everyone has until the end of spring to find themselves someone and have the matched approved by the commission headed by the High Council. If they don't your fate's in their hands…they'll pick your match for you. Anyone who refuses to take part could face indefinite imprisonment, even then, you'd have to comply one way or another."

Straightening, Sakura's sharp eyes narrowed. "They can't do this to us." Swallowing down the sake with only the barest hint of a grimace, her eyes found her former jounin sensei. "We fought the war. We're dealing with the scars. We deserve…" The fire in her stare simmered slightly at the understanding she found in his deep gaze. "To be happy," she finished.

Kakashi felt a dull pang in his chest. He wanted to look away from the wide, helpless eyes looking into his own for answers he didn't have. Not for the first time, he wanted to keep his once-pupil sheltered the way he had mostly failed to do when she was in his charge. ' _Looks like some things don't change.'_ he mulled bitterly. He had failed again.

Abruptly, Sakura stood. "I…I'm done with the library,"

Tsunade nodded. "Good work. I think that's all I need from you, for today."

Sakura mutely stared at her clasped hands, resting just over her stomach. "Well, what is it? Something else must be on your mind." the Senju prompted.

"Um…I was thinking…Naruto…he's been curious about Uzumaki techniques, but he can't find much at the village library. Maybe…would it be alright if he looked through the Hokage's archives?"

Tsunade didn't take long to offer up a nonchalant shrug. "Go ahead. Probably should have let him take a look years ago. But that kid's always into one thing or another."

For the first time since the discussion had started, Kakashi noticed with hidden relief that a small, fond smile broke over Sakura's face. "Tell me about it. He'll be ready to take the mantle from Kaka-sensei in no time at the rate he's going."

"That's certainly the plan," Kakashi joked. "I'm getting way too old for this."

Rolling her eyes, Tsunade snorted. "Please, Hatake. You know what I'd give to be your age? Talk to me once you've been behind the desk a couple of years and the job's aged you." Clearing her throat, she looked back to Sakura, "Anyway, tell Naruto to stop by tomorrow."

"Thank you, shishou,"

Sakura bowed politely to her elders, turning to go.

"Oh, and Sakura," Shizune spoke up. "It goes without saying…but this news shouldn't leave this office."

"Of course," Sakura agreed. "I should get going…I left Naruto and Sasuke in charge of inviting everyone to Sai's party, but I know how Naruto is. And Sasuke's probably less than interested. I should have just asked Yamato-taicho," she grumbled.

Kakashi's lips lifted underneath his mask. He chose not to remind her that sending ever-serious Yamato out to talk to her peers would have its own implications. At least the "Rookies" as they called themselves, were familiar with Naruto…and to a lesser extent Sasuke.

One glance at Sakura told him she had already moved on to the next train of thought. No doubt that brilliant mind would be working well into the night over the marriage law bill. So if she could put her energy into something as lighthearted as planning a friend's birthday for even a second, he was content with that.

* * *

Shikamaru heaved a sigh, practically shoving the bouquet he'd just finished tying together at the customer. "Yeah…" he took a deep breath, slow to exhale. "Here you go,"

People had called him a genius all his life, but then what did that make Ino, who was always dragging him into troublesome situations? This was yet another example of one he couldn't quite figure out how he'd gotten himself into.

The little old lady he was helping looked just as bewildered as he was frustrated, but she took the flowers with a hesitant smile and shuffled to the door. It opened suddenly, nearly knocking her over. "Oh, sorry!"

The Nara blinked as Naruto helped right the old woman, giving her an apologetic grin and motioning grandly for her to step around him. Clutching her bouquet protectively, she did just that. Shikamaru's curiosity intensified when Uchiha Sasuke stepped in behind Naruto after holding the door for the old woman.

"What a drag…just when I think today can't get any worse," Shikamaru paused to scratch at the back of his neck. "You two show up." Slumping against the counter, the Nara gave them a flat, expectant stare. "Well, what's it gonna be?"

"Shikamaru?" Naruto started toward the counter, clearly confused by his presence. The Uchiha hung back, discreetly glancing around at all the flowers, looking like he half expected Ino to spring from behind any one of them. The Nara boy was exactly like he remembered him. Same lazy slouch. Same blank eyes. Same hairstyle. He was taller, and his voice had grown deeper, but that was where the differences ended, as far as Sasuke could tell. Naruto kept babbling on, " _You're_ minding the shop today? Where's Ino?"

"Training," he provided simply. "And to answer your question, it's me and Chouji actually."

Hearing his name, Chouji poked his head out of a backroom behind the counter. Like Shikamaru, he was wearing an apron bearing the logo of the Yamanaka family flower shop. Sasuke could admit that from the vague memory he had of him when they were all genin, the Akamichi looked moderately different. His hair had grown longer, and he was noticeably slimmer, though undoubtedly still bulky enough to perform his clan's signature jutsu.

"Need something, Shikamaru? Huh? Oh, what's up Naruto!" The Akamichi gave a friendly wave, continuing to wrestle with the length of ribbon he was trying to cut.

"Uh," Naruto began, glancing at Sasuke. Unhelpfully, his dark-haired friend seemed to be ignoring them all entirely. "Actually, we came to see if you guys wanted to come to a party next week. On the twenty-fifth?"

"A party?!" Chouji came barreling out, his eyes gleaming. He grabbed Naruto by the front of the jacket, their noses nearly touching.

"Agh!" Naruto attempted to pry the thick fingers from his clothing.

Sasuke pitied his friend, but not enough to intervene. "Is there gonna be food?" Catching himself, Chouji stepped back a little, trying for some composure. "I…I mean _ahem_ , will there be light refreshments?"

"Y-Yeah," Naruto nodded, managing to snatch his jacket from Chouji's grip. "It's a party."

"Alright," clenching his fist, the rotund shinobi lifted it into the air. "Count us in!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened minutely. "H-Hey, don't make decisions for me like that."

Snickering, the Akamichi glanced over his shoulder, amused by Shikamaru's grumpy expression. "You don't have anything better to do." Facing the two genin of Team 7, he grinned. "So what's the occasion, Naruto?"

"Sai's birthday," The blonde explained. "Well, we _think_ it's his birthday." he trailed off, scratching at his nose. "Anyway! It's the day we're throwing him a party. It'll probably be really cold outside by then, so we were thinking of using the academy. You know the basement we use to goof off in? It's got plenty of space for everybody."

"Yeah, good idea!" Chouji agreed.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"Agreed," Sasuke echoed. He couldn't really help if he felt the whole thing seemed…pointless. There was nothing in particular he had against the former ROOT operative. While blunt and lacking social cues, he otherwise seemed like a far less obnoxious person than Naruto.

"Hey, hey! You shut your mouth, Sasuke!" Naruto jabbed an accusing finger into the Uchiha's collarbone. "You're on the planning committee!" Craning his neck, he glared at Shikamaru. "And you! What're you whining about? All you have to do is show up!"

"Show up to what?" All four males turned, noticing Ino entering the shop, studying them all curiously.

"Ino! Good timing," Naruto beamed. "I was just telling your lazy ass teammate Shikamaru here that we're throwing a birthday party for Sai at the academy next week. Wanna come?"

"Sounds fun," the blonde smiled. Sasuke tensed as she seemed to take note of him for the first time, and her blue eyes visibly grew larger. "O-Oh, hey Sasuke," she chuckled a bit breathlessly. "How's it been?"

"Hn…" Unsure of how to respond, he bobbed his head in a dismissive nod.

"Well, you look good." She twirled a lock of her blonde hair, blushing slightly. Sasuke didn't miss the exasperated eye roll of the Nara in the background.

' _Huh.'_ He wasn't one to care much about matters of the heart one way or another, but it didn't stop the vague wonderings if maybe Nara actually had a thing for Yamanaka.

"Shikamaru, Chouji…thanks again for today. You can both go if you want to," Ino began shrugging out of her dark gray trench coat, revealing the knitted dress underneath. She unwound the scarf around her neck and set that on the rack with the coat.

"That coat…it's for trainees of the T&I division." Everyone looked at him in surprise, but he kept his gaze steadily on Ino, who blinked, nodding dumbly.

"Yeah. I decided I wanted to…to try and take over for my dad. I just started my training, and I might not be cut out for it in the end…but it's something I feel like only I can do." She fumbled with her hands, before grabbing at the last apron hanging on the coat rack and slipping it over her neck.

Sasuke had heard from conversations he'd half listened to between the rest of Team 7 that Ino's father had been one of the casualties in the war. Nara's too, if he remembered right. Ino's persistence in gaining his affection might have annoyed him when they were younger, but he could respect wanting to follow in a loved one's footsteps to honor their memory.

"It's not so bad," she added. "I mean yeah, I'm working under Ibiki-san and he's…Ibiki-san. But I think it's because I'm working under someone like him that I'm learning so fast."

"Brr…" Naruto shivered dramatically. "Still, that guy is…way too intense." Nudging Sasuke's shoulder, he waved at Team 10. "We should probably get going. Still gotta lot more people to invite and Sakura-chan would kick our asses if we forgot anybody."

"Man, you guys are so whipped," Shikamaru chuckled.

"Hah! Look who's talking!" Naruto fired back, motioning to his apron. Specifically, to the Yamanaka's logo.

"Whatever, man. What's the point in a rebuttal over something stupid?"

Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder, harder than the Uchiha would've liked. "Onto the next stop!" he cheered.

"You know, Shikamaru," Sasuke could hear Ino saying, "Maybe you do come up with all the plans but he's got a point. _I'm_ basically team leader."

Sasuke barely heard the low drawl of, "Oh, brother…" in response.

* * *

Yamato grimaced at Kakashi's choice in decorations. Right there in broad daylight, Hatake Kakashi was showing the world that he _was,_ in fact, inept in something…

"Senpai…" he began solemnly. "We need to talk about the…uh, aesthetics you're picking out for this. You _do_ know it's a festival, don't you?"

Kakashi turned, a streamer pattern in each hand. "Yeah, why?"

Yamato pointed a shaky finger down at the patterns, a wary frown on his face. "T-Those, that's why! One has paw prints…and the other one has bones!"

Nonchalantly glancing at the streamers his kouhai was getting so worked up about, Kakashi smiled calmly. "Ah, so they do."

"We should be looking at lanterns to hang around the village. Something much more dignified and appropriate for a winter festival."

"Guess you have a point," Kakashi set the streamers down, shoving his gloved hands deep into his pockets. Despite the leather covering his digits, the nippy air still crept through the material ever so slightly.

"Right. So how about something more subdued," he suggested. _'That was close…Kakashi-senpai's pretty hopeless on his own, isn't he?'_

"You make a good point," the Copy Nin conceded. "So how about…these?" He showed Yamato what he'd scooped up, shaking them in his colleague's face. "They're goodie bags. The kids like stuff like this, right?"

Swatting them away, Yamato gaped. "More like treat bags! You know at this point, senpai, I can't tell if you're taking this seriously or not…"

Kakashi scratched at his scalp. "I'm not following…"

"What's the hold up here?" a feminine voice sighed impatiently. "You two are blocking the way!" The two men looked behind them to see Mitarashi Anko standing there. Too cold for her normal attire, she instead wore a thicker trench coat buttoned to her throat.

"Anko-san," Yamato greeted politely. "Here to do some early holiday shopping?"

Surveying the items Kakashi held, she slowly nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. Kurenai's alone now and she wants to dress her place up a little for Mirai. What're you muttonheads doing?" Without waiting for a response she snatched the bag from Kakashi's hand. "This for kids or pets, Kakashi?"

Yamato raised a pointed brow in his senpai's direction.

"Yeah, yeah…I get it. I'm no good at this." He shrugged casually. "So maybe you two should show me how it's done."

"What?" Anko tisked. "What's even going on?"

"Lady Hokage asked us to help choose some decorations for the upcoming winter festival," The Mokuton user said, "But as you can probably guess…it's not really going well."

"Oh, is that all?" Anko snorted. "I swear, men…every little thing is hard for you if it's not fighting, huh?"

Kakashi smiled cheerfully, unoffended. "Mind showing us members of the lesser sex how it's done?"

"Alright, fellas," Anko cracked her knuckles with a smirk. "First of all…forget the decorations here for a second…people come to a winter festival and the pretty decorations are a given. What we should be thinking about are food stalls and games."

"That's…that's right!" Yamato could have cried. Finally, someone besides him was making sense!

"And don't forget you'll want some well-lit areas where couples can sit down and take in everything. Winter festivals are romantic." The plum-haired kunoichi lectured.

"Hmm…" Kakashi blinked. "I never even thought about that. Is that really important?"

"Course it is!" Anko scolded sternly, beginning to walk backwards. "Come with me boys. I can show you exactly what I'm imagining." The male jonin shared a shrug, silently communicating.

Wordlessly, they had come to the consensus that if Anko was willing to help them through the nightmare, then why refuse? She'd made good points so far.

' _And,'_ Yamato thought to himself. ' _She's got a better understanding of this than he does…_ ' He gave Kakashi a discreet, mistrusting glance.

* * *

There was no way she could go home, and so she wandered down the village main street. Everyone else seemed so blissfully unaware…as they should be. They bought meat buns, and caught up with gossip…several shop owners she passed were hard at work, repairing their storefronts, eager to have them done before the start of winter. All around her, Sakura saw warm, pleasant, familiar faces.

In spite of herself, she couldn't join them if she wanted to…at least not emotionally.

After everything she'd drank in from the discussion with the Hokage, her sister disciple and her former genin sensei, nothing else was really registering. She couldn't face her parents in her current state; that much she knew. Her father's concerned gaze and her mother's outright demands to be clued into why her mood had taken such a distract turn would be too overwhelming.

In a short matter of months…there was a chance she could be forced into…into some kind of bizarre arrangement where she would need to decide who she wanted to have children with, who she wanted to attach herself to into the foreseeable future. To the High Council, it may not have been an issue. They were thinking only in numbers.

But to Sakura…it was the rest of her life. And, even more frightening, the forced confrontation she had been putting off—her own feelings. They had never been more muddled than they were, here, now, in this moment. Team 7 was more solidified as a unit than ever, and yet…nothing was the same.

Maybe, she thought, neatly tucking some hair behind her ear as she trudged her way through the village, it was selfish. She had a penchant for selfishness, though, so she wasn't surprised, just ashamed. How could she not be? It was one thing to like Sasuke, to imagine Sasuke…a future together. The very thing she'd been dreaming of since childhood.

Then she'd gone and "confessed" to Naruto. He hadn't taken her seriously. He had no reason to. His words had stung, more deeply than she'd admit. Still…the most alarming part of it all was, she wasn't truly sure if there wasn't a shred of truth or not.

It was a mistake to use that method, in hindsight. And her fondness for Sasuke, though dampened by the complication of her inability to completely trust him so soon, hadn't gone away. That didn't mean that what she'd told Naruto about the qualities that could make her love him weren't valid. What would she do if she could go back to that moment? Try harder to convince him? Try a different way altogether? Keep it to herself? Even now she wasn't sure…she only knew that the implantation of a marriage law could complicate the delicate balance of Team 7 in irreversible ways.

They'd all just reunited… would they really still be able to stick together if suddenly everyone was off, married and with the responsibilities of a new family? Kakashi would also have the full weight of a newly minted Hokage to deal with…

Something warm trailed down her cheek, unbidden, and she quickly felt her face, scrubbing at her eyes. Sakura still felt like such a naïve girl, sometimes. All she wanted was everyone she cared about together and happy, and time to figure out her own jumbled feelings…pick a boy to like and go from there.

Was that all really too much to ask? Maybe as a shinobi, she should start expecting less from life in terms of the simple comforts she kept chasing. Maybe then—

"Haruno-san? I didn't think you were on the schedule today…" Shocked, Sakura jerked in alarm at her immediate surroundings. How had she walked all the way from the Hokage Tower to the hospital, and ended up in the lobby?

"I…I'm not," she stuttered for an explanation, smiling despite knowing it didn't reach her eyes. "But I had something I needed to take care of in my office."

"Oh," Her colleague at the front desk, Kana-san, nodded in acceptance. Kana-san was new, only six months into her training. Sakura had quickly developed a friendly relationship with her, finding a lot of common ground with another medic who also came from an unremarkable civilian background.

Kana was polite, easy to get along with, a quick study, and best of all, not one to pry. She never gossiped or judged like some of the other staff did when any one of the Team 7 boys came to see her.

"I'll make sure you aren't disturbed." Kana assured, pushing her glasses up her nose. Sakura could only manage a nod, but she was positive the gratitude was evident in her eyes as she swept past the check in station.

It was hard not to expect to be noticed…her hair was a dead giveaway everywhere she went, but she kept her head down and adamantly refused to meet eyes with anyone as she powered down the hall. Since she'd given Kana the excuse, it only made sense if she actually spent a minute in her office before sneaking out the back. Otherwise, she'd feel like a fool, showing up to the hospital on her day off out of instinct.

Taking the elevator seemed like she was too likely to run into someone she didn't want to see, so she opted for the stairs. No one _willingly_ took the stairs… It was fifteen flights up, but she didn't mind. Sakura entered the stairwell, thinking about what she could find to occupy her time. She was ahead on all her paperwork.

Nothing jumped out at her as something she needed to catch up on. She could take on some of the less dire work she'd already delegated, but then that would seem like she was undermining the faith she had placed in her colleagues to get it done.

Wracking her brain, the thought flashed through her head that she could start on the self-imposed project she had planned for Sai's birthday surprise. It had taken a night of wavering back and forth on whether she'd act on it, but she'd ultimately decided that Sai was someone she cared about, just as deeply as she did Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and of course Yamato. Compared to the rest of them, he knew so little about where he came from. His life was divided into two parts. Danzo and Team 7. Somedays, it felt like she knew him better than he knew himself, and considering she only knew the person he'd become since joining the team, that hardly seemed fair.

But, after Danzo's death, there'd been a raid on his compound, and all documents were seized and sifted through by herself, Shizune, and the Hokage. Among them were countless records the man had been hoarding. The rose-haired kunoichi wasn't sure if it was a testament to the war hawk's hubris, but the man kept meticulous records. Unfortunately, because operatives weren't identified by name, matching everyone to their records was...a frustrating task, put lightly.

And with the countless other things going on and the delicate nature of the work, it had to be put on hold in favor of more pressing priorities. Now, Sakura climbed her eighth flight of stairs and thought of revisiting the record's room. Somewhere in the endless stacks of files were Sai's unofficial papers. Well, the young man now _known_ as Sai's papers...

What she was planning may or may not prove fruitful, especially since she only had a week to do it. For Sai and the thought of giving him some sort of closure, she was willing to go through the grueling task of piecing together Danzo's records with anything that may yield some clues. "He'd better never insult me again, after this..." Sakura mumbled to herself. Honestly, she wondered if _any_ of the other members of Team 7 realized just how much they took her for granted...

* * *

 **Sai only got honorable mentions in this chapter. But not to worry, he will be back very, very soon. I've had a headcanon (that I'm perfectly aware wouldn't work anywhere other than fanon for several reasons) brewing about his family/true identity for…literally 8 years. In this story I finally get to use it. So this coming arc has a lot of that drama surrounding Sai's identity and also the mounting pressure looming with the marriage law.**


End file.
